


Kinktober 2018

by yastaghr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Against a Wall, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Aphrodisiacs, BBQKetchup, BDSM, Begging, Betting, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Classicberry - Freeform, Collaring Ceremony, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dresses, Edgepuff, Fontcest, Formalwear, Fucking Machines, Gags, Impact Play, Implied Violence, Intercrural Sex, Kedgeup, Kink Negotiation, Leather, Light Sadism, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Multi, NSFW, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pet Play, Prostitution, Rust, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sansgoriel, Sanster, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Soriel, Spitroasting, Stockings, Stripping, Suspension, Swapfell, Telepathic Bond, Threesome, Toys, afterdeath, bratty sub, classic fontcest, collaring, implied injury, kn, kustard - Freeform, olfactory, salphys, sansby - Freeform, spicycinnaroll, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: I decided to try my hand at doing Kinktober this year. Hope you enjoy it! There will be different pairings in each chapter.





	1. Kustard - Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Kustard, Deepthroating

You’d have thought that the two of them would be cold by now. They’d been out on this hilltop for three hours now. But Red was far from cold. Nope, he was burning up with the excitement and pleasure that came from doing something scandalous. Something like have sex out in the middle of nowhere on the top of the highest hill he could see.

 

Sans had tired out after the first half-hour of heavy fucking. He’d lived a much more sedentary life than Red had. Even now it was hard to get him to exercise, despite the combined urgings of Papyrus, Red, and Sans’ doctor. His stamina was so low it was a joke.

 

But Sans had found a solution to the problem that was just as lazy as he was. Not that Red minded, oh no. He really liked Sans’ solution.

 

“bend your tongue a bit more, babe. i know ya can take me deeper.”

 

Sans hummed softly around his dick sending shudders up Red’s spine. Then he wiggled the very tip of his tongue, the tingling got worse, and Red felt the beginnings of that familiar coil starting in him. He moaned. Sans took in his face and smiled.

 

“or ya can do that. damn, yas good at this. i think this one’s the last for sure.”

 

Red had to fight to keep his hands off of Sans’ head when the smaller skeleton swallowed around him. His fingers dug in the dirt. This was amazing; Sans knew how to drag an orgasm out of him so well, the other could probably do it in his sleep. Not that Red would test that, no. He definitely didn’t dream of Sans sucking him off from sunset to sunrise. No he did not.

 

“ah,” he panted as the coil grew tighter and tighter, “sans- babe, sans, i love ya, i love ya, i- i- i’m gonna come, gonna- sans, sans- i- sans!”

 

Red’s body jerked with the force of his orgasm, knocking sans off his dick. Sans rolled in the nick of time. His neck would have jammed from the whiplash of Red’s jerking. He stayed back for a few minutes. His phalanges rubbed small circles into Red’s iliac crest. It grounded him. As he came down from the high, he couldn’t stop the surge of love that overtook him.

 

“hey, babe?”

 

Sans smiled indulgently up at him and answered, “yeah, red?”

 

“come up here. i wanna kiss you,” Red beaconed him up with outstretched arms.

 

Sans wiggled his way up through the sparse grass and into Red’s arms. They stayed like that, cuddled together and basking in the darkening glow of sunset, until the stars came out in the night sky.


	2. Fell Sansby - Begging

Red saw the flash of coins changing hands the moment he came into the bar for his third lunch. He shot Greater Dog a look. The other remained as enigmatic as always, refusing to give Sans even a hint as to which way the bets were leaning today. Most of the regulars were there. Only Bonnie the drunk was missing, as was that punk hamster Red could never remember the name of. So a pretty good crowd. Everyone had laid their bets, both contestants knew the rules, and the game was on. This was gonna be fun.

“hey, fellby. what kind of fine cooking do ya have going on in that greasy kitchen of yours?”

Fellby glared at him over the top of his black shades, but it was a friendly glare. Probably, anyway. The flame eyed him long and slow, every inch getting the intense scrutiny Red loved. He sizzled, “I don’t know, Red. The only thing fat in here is your ass. How do you even get it through the door?”

A couple of oohs filtered through the smoke. Sans growled, “it ain’t that fat, ya dick. in fact, yer so much of a dick ya need commercial-grade underwear to keep it off the floor.”

“You would know, short ass,” the flame said.

Damn, Fellby wasn’t holding back today, was he? Red was furious. He screeched, “ya already used ‘ass’ once!”

Fellby grinned. “That wasn’t an insult, Red. I win.”

“fuck you,” Sans growled.

“Maybe I will. Wouldn’t you be jealous if I did?”

Red squirmed in his seat. His body knew what was happening next, but he did not want to pay for a replacement stool again.  “let me come back, ‘by.”

“Why should I? It’s a fire exit, not an all-you-can-eat buffet.”

Red whispered, “come on, fellbz, ya know why i wanna go back there. ya can supervise me.”

Fellby shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “And leave all these customers alone with my liquor bottles? You wish.”

“please, fellby, i need you to help me! the guards will watch your stuff. please?”

“Not until you say the words, Red. You know the rules. And loudly, too.”

The two locked eyes; Fellby was grinning, Red was desperate. Neither could back down.

Red was the first one to crack. He sighed, widened his eye lights as far as they could go, and said, “please come fuck me, fellby. i’m gonna leak all over your stool!”

Fellby gestured him over to the tune of hoots and hollers from the entire bar. As they ducked through the doorway into the back Red whispered to his lover, “ya know ya could let me win. just once?”

Grillby’s reply was lost to the slam of the door. 


	3. BBQHoney - Sensory Deprivation

Stretch could see, the second he pulled up to Slim’s veterinary office, that Slim would need serious help unwinding after today. He knew better than to ask. Reliving it never helped Slim to process his emotions - maybe in a few days, but not now. Now Slim needed distance. He needed tasty food (which Stretch had in the back of his car), inane conversation (talking about the new lemon-bacon specialty beer his taproom had been given), and a sensory distraction. This last would come later. First, Stretch had to get his exhausted lover home.

When they were finally back in their own space Slim made a beeline for bedroom. Stretch followed at his own pace. He spotted their toy box out on the bed. Slim was just slipping the noise cancelling headphones over the straps of his eye mask. Below this was Slim's yellow collar. He had seven, and each collar signified a mood. Red was anger, a hard fuck that left Stretch limping for days. Purple was fear, Slim needing Stretch to take complete control.

But today Slim was wearing the yellow color, and didn't that just match his mood? Slim wanted to float for a bit. He wanted Stretch to ravage him with his sense of touch. Feathers, wax, fingers, ice… Anything was game. Stretch still couldn't believe Slim trusted him that deeply.

Slim slipped out of his pants by feel alone. The view Stretch got of Slim’s ass when he bent over made his own dick materialize. He let it be - today was about Slim, not him.

As Slim slipped out of his jacket and shirt and felt his way up onto the bed, Stretch walked over to the closet and pulled out his yellow box from its hiding place. In it were a these things: a plastic baggie filled with different kinds of feathers, several types of brushes, a small tallow candle, silk, velvet, leather, and latex gloves, and, finally, a fragrance-free massage oil. It was this last that Stretch chose to pick today. He felt like being as close to his lover as he could get.

After heating the bottle with fire magic, Stretch slathered up both his hands. Then he grabbed Slim’s left hand and started a light massage. He made his way slowly up the arm, then the other arm, then did the bottom portion of both of Slim’s legs. He did not touch Slim anywhere near his cock, which was slowly starting to harden.

After the legs Stretch moved on to Slim’s rib cage. Unlike Stretch, Slim’s rib cage wasn’t that sensitive of an area. Still, Stretch made sure to cover every inch in the warm oil. He then moved on to Slim’s shoulder blades and spine. He drew shapes on Slim’s shoulder blades. His lovely twitches spurred Stretch on, but he kept the pace slow and tortuous, moving downwards one vertebra at a time. Finally, he reached the pelvis. There, he rubbed slow, small circles into every inch. Slim’s cock was at full mast now. It was time to move one.

Stretch reached up to their bedside table and grabbed the lube. Then he started massaging his way into the entrance to Slim’s ass, lubing him up as much as possible. When Slim was lubed and stretched to his satisfaction, Stretch slipped off his oil-stained shorts (whoops) and pushed in.


	4. Fell Pap/Tale Sans/Fellby - spitroasting

When Sans agreed to a one week swap with his counterpart, Red, he’d honestly expected Edge to lock him in Red’s room and throw away the key. When he hadn’t, Sans had started to seriously question Edge’s sanity. But when he’d walked into Fellby’s and saw the entire bar look between him and Fellby, he’d figured out why. Red had said no one in town would dare touch him, but Sans had assumed that was just to convince him. But even he wouldn’t want both Fellby and Edge coming after his ass if something went wrong. That was just common sense.

He was starting to wonder about Fellby now. If he wasn’t certain the other and Red were a thing then Sans would have said Fellby was flirting with him. That couldn’t be, right?

When Fellby dropped off his third round of ketchup he said, “I’m certain the appeal of my establishment must be waning. Why don’t I show you the back? I guarantee you’ll find it to be a good time.”

Sans was just about to politely ask if Fellby would get in trouble for it when Red came back when the bar’s door slammed open. Sans spun around, magic at the ready-

“oh hey edge. didn’t think i’d be seeing you in here,” Sans said.

Edge just glared between him and Fellby. Then he stalked over and snatched Sans up, tucking him in a humiliating position under one arm. As Sans struggled to get his head clear, Edge declared, “MINE.”

Sans scowled, but it was Fellby who voiced his objection, “He’s his own monster, Edge. Let him make his choice.”

Sans sucked in a breath to speak but Edge interrupted, “IT WOULD BE WRONG. THIS ONE DOESN’T HAVE ENOUGH HP TO TAKE YOUR CARELESS BURNING.”

“Oh, and I suppose your rough handling would suit him just fine.”

Sans muttered to himself, “fells. never can trust them to make the smarter choice,” then he said louder, “i can handle more than you think. but if you two are too busy arguing to ‘show me around’ then i’ll just-”

“WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING TOO BUSY? I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE.”

Fellby scoffed, “Redbird is more than capable of running the bar, and no one is stupid enough to try and rob me after last time.”

Sans nodded, “then you can both show me a good time. that is, if you’re up to it.”

Both other monsters shouted, “OF COURSE I AM!”

Sans smiled, “then you two can start by showing me these back rooms.”

Fellby’s glasses half-fell off of one ear. Papyrus blinked down at Sans as if he’d never seen another skeleton before. Then they both blushed, Edge red, and Fellby green. Without saying a word Fellby walked over to the fire exit and opened the door for Edge and, by dint of being carried, Sans.

The room in back was a fairly simple kitchen kept scrupulously clean. Fellby walked through it to another door, this one of wood. He opened it and led them down the stairs to his personal apartment. It was just as simple as the kitchen was. There was a vegetable oil jetted tub peeking out from behind the open door to the bathroom. Another door led out of the spartan living room and into Fellby’s bedroom. That room was opulent. Red velvet curtains framed an extra large bed made up with black silk bedding. A discrete cabinet probably held Fellby’s collection of toys.

Edge set Sans down on the bed and began stripping. Sans was about to do the same when Fellby came over and pulled him into a kiss. It was unexpected but hot. Not just literally; Sans could feel his magic beginning to ache.

When Edge was finished getting undressed he snatched Sans away from Fellby and began undressing him. His leather gloves smoothed Sans’ pitted humeri in a way that made Sans wonder if Red had the marks and, if so, did they ache anything like Sans’ did. He was so caught up in wondering about it that Edge’s tongue against his coccyx made him jerk. He pushed back into Edge’s touch and lowered his naked self onto his hands and knees.

“My aren’t you a pretty picture. I wonder if your mouth is as pretty as your face?” Fellby asked.

Sans chuckled, “how do you think a runaway with a youngster managed to afford that big house? i’ve got more than enough skill. come closer and i’ll show you.”

Fellby did so, unzipping his pants and pulling free his cock. Sans took it in eagerly. He swallowed around it and Fellby choked.

Edge laughed at the other as he sank himself deep into Sans’ entrance. Both of them moaned, Edge’s going into the open air, Sans’ traveling as vibrations up Fellby’s dick. He grunted and buried himself deeper into Sans’ mouth. This sent Sans back onto Edge. He started up a steady rhythm.

Sans could feel himself starting to drift as his first orgasm built. He could tell neither of the other monsters were ready yet, so he held back and tried to focus on his mouth work.

“STOP THAT,” Edge said, “I CAN FEEL YOU CLENCHING. LET GO AND COME FOR ME.”

Sans caught a glimpse of Fellby rolling his eyes before he stopped holding back and let himself build. Finally, he climaxed, squeezing Edge and swallowing around Fellby.

They didn’t give him a break, and before he knew it,  Sans was rocketing through his second orgasm. He came out of it exhausted. The two monsters on either end were getting close, though. Their stamina might be hundreds of times better than his, but he knew a few tricks to get them off faster. He started clenching on Edge every time he bottomed out, and ran his tongue back and forth on Fellby in time with the strokes.

Soon they, too, were reaching their climaxes. Fellby came first. Sans swallowed his load as a matter of course. It tasted like sea grapes - very salty. Edge came a few seconds later, as Fellby was just pulling out of Sans’ mouth. When he was done, he pulled out of Sans and lowered the trembling skeleton onto the bed. Fellby had grabbed a towel from the cabinet. Sans sighed. He was glad he wouldn’t have to worry about clean up. He’d been worn out already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	5. ClassicBerry - S&M

“HIT ME.”

Sans blinked. He stopped thrusting into Berry’s willing body and turned him around. Then he asked, “what?”

Berry looked both angry and embarrassed. He held his ground though, “HIT ME. I’VE GOT NO LV AND MORE THAN ENOUGH HP TO TAKE YOUR ATTACKS,” then he mumbled, almost too quietly for Sans to hear, “IT MAKES SEX FEEL BETTER.”

“okay. i get it, i’ve been with red after all. you’ve got to give me a safeword, though. i don’t want to accidentally go too far.”

Berry nodded, “OKAY. HOW ABOUT HOMEWORK?”

Sans’ face scrunched up. He said, “works for me. definitely a turn off. where do you want me to hit?”

Berry looked thoughtful. “…SURPRISE ME?”

“okay,” Sans answered.

Sans turned Berry once again onto his stomach. Then he summoned a bone attack, nothing fancy, and tapped it like a drum stick against Berry’s left shoulder blade. He moaned. A trickle of moisture came out of Berry’s already soaked pussy. Sans swirled it back in with a finger, then lined up and pushed back in.

As he started to thrust again, Sans hit Berry’s right shoulder blade a little harder than he had the left. He felt Berry clench around him. This time it was Sans’ turn to moan. He sped up just a little bit, and began alternating hits between the two shoulder blades.  He varied the intensity. Berry only grew more vocal.

Sans spoke, “you really like this, don’t you? you’re clenching around me so nicely. how do you feel?”

After a few seconds, Berry responded, “I’M GOOD. CAN YOU HIT HARDER, PLEASE?”

“yeah,” Sans agreed. He aimed for Berry’s upper shoulder blade and whacked him. Berry’s panting moan set sans off on a series of thumps that counterbalanced his thrusts.

The bed was starting to creak from the activity. Sans was finding that he rather enjoyed this. His attacks had always been pathetic, but here they were causing a big effect. Sans could feel how much Berry loved it. He was clenching more and more now, and his moans were getting louder.

Berry panted out, “THIS IS AMAZING, SANS. I’M GETTING SO CLOSE. SO CLOSE.”

Sans smiled, “are you blue? i can feel you getting tighter around me. you’re squeezing me just right. i’ve never seen you build up to a climax so fast. can you hold out just a little bit longer? i’m getting close too.”

“OH, SANS- I DON’T THINK I CAN, BUT I’LL TRY.” Berry ended the sentence with his voice stretching to a higher pitch. The pain was definitely turning him on.

In order to make it easier for Berry to hold on for him, Sans dissipated his bone attack and latched onto Berry’s pelvis. He deepened his thrusts. He was bottoming out in Berry’s pussy with some force. Berry shrieked. The increased friction was making that coil in Sans’ core tighten even faster than before.

In a few thrusts Sans felt himself tip over the edge. He held Berry against him as he unleashed his load into the other skeleton. Berry tipped over the edge not long after. They both stayed like that, connected and panting almost in union, for some time. Then Sans pulled out. Berry twitched, and Sans decided than a good soak wouldn’t hurt either of them. He picked Berry up with some difficulty. Then he carried the other over to the door, through it, and into the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	6. Swapfellcest - biting

Slim was exhausted, freezing, and out of magic. The double shift he had just completed was a brutal one. He shouldn’t have had to work it at all. Razz had volunteered him for it, saying that his mutt needed to spend some time out of the house. The weather was supposed to have been nicer, though. The blizzard he’d been stuck in had surprised everyone. But when he called Razz and asked to get off early his brother, who was subbing for a sick guard in Hotland, hadn’t believed that a blizzard would have come up like that and had ordered Slim to stay.

Finally Slim managed to get their door lock to cooperate. It didn’t like the cold either. He shoved the stuck door into the living room and stumbled after it. He stomped the snow off his boots. Then he pushed the door closed, working against the heavy wind, and locked the door.

When he felt arms snake their way around his waist Slim jumped, spun, and summoned a bone shard to deal with the intruder. It was Razz. He dismissed the attack and knelt down. Slim said, “hello, my Lord. how was your day?”

Razz replied, “BETTER THAN YOURS. THIS BLIZZARD HAS BLOCKED OFF THE ENTRANCE TO WATERFALL. TOMORROW YOU AND THE RABBIT GUARDS WILL BE CLEARING IT. TONIGHT I OWE YOU A BOON.”

Slim’s eyes bugged out. Getting a boon from his Lord was the rarest of rare events. He had only ever earned two before, one for coming up with the ruse that won Razz the Rabbit Guards’ loyalty despite Razz’s misgivings, and the other for taking a killing blow a gang member had aimed at his lord from a surprise ambush. His Lord was far too strong for apologies, and so these boons were his way of repaying Slim. They gave him complete choice in that night’s activities, including food, sex, aftercare, and sleep.

Slim thought deeply on what he wanted to do. Then he said, “can you make enchiladas later? i’m not hungry yet, and it has been some time since you last made them.”

Razz beamed and answered, “OF COURSE, MUTT. ANYTHING ELSE?”

Slim nodded and asked, “may i have permission to leave marks, my lord?”

This got him a less enthusiastic response, “YOU MAY. NOTHING PERMANENT, THOUGH.”

“no. i only wish to use my teeth,” Slim said.

Razz perked up and said cheerfully, “BITING? HMM. I SUPPOSE I’LL ALLOW IT.”

Slim smiled, “can we play in the shower?”

“OF COURSE,” Razz replied, “IT IS ALWAYS MUCH EASIER TO CLEAN THAN THE BEDROOM.”

“that’s all.” Slim asked.

“REALLY? NOTHING MORE?” Razz questioned.

Slim nodded, “nothing more. can we head up?”

“YES. I WOULD LIKE YOU TO TURN ON THE WATER WHILE I STRIP. PUT YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES DOWN THE CHUTE - I WILL RUN A LOAD LATER,” Razz said.

Slim bowed and said, “of course, my lord.”

Then he headed up the stairs, stripping as he went, but gathering his clothes in his right arm to be tossed down the laundry chute. He crested the stairs. Then he made his way into the bathroom and tossed his clothes down the chute. Then he turned on the shower. He turned the temperature up all the way to counteract the heavy chill in his bones. It did not quite make it to full heat. Slim attributed that to the blizzard outside.

Warm hands wrapped around his spine and spun him around. Razz had a sultry heat in his eyes that had more appeal to Slim than even the hottest water. His bones were bare. Slim knelt down and let his Lord pull him into a kiss. Razz dominated his mouth. Solid magic traced the edge of every tooth and piece of bone. Slim moaned. Razz pulled back and smiled at him.

“GORGEOUS. YOUR MOUTH DOES NOT DISAPPOINT, AS ALWAYS. STAND UP AND LIFT ME INTO THE TUB.”

Slim did so, being extra careful to lift with his knees and set Razz down gently. Razz scowled at the water. Then he reached forward and turned the temperature down a hair. He said, “TOO HOT. I DO NOT WANT THE PIPES TO CRACK, MUTT. DIDN’T YOU TEACH ME THAT LARGE DIFFERENCES IN TEMPERATURE ARE DANGEROUS?”

Unspoken but still understood was the concern for Slim’s bones, frozen near solid from the long double-shift. Razz was always looking out for him. Slim couldn’t have a better master.

Slim answered, “yes, my lord. you have an amazing memory, to remember the lesson when i did not.”

Razz waved a hand, “OF COURSE I DO. THE WATER HAS COOLED DOWN ENOUGH. CLIMB IN.”

Slim stepped in easily, his long legs making the high porcelain sides of their tub look like nothing. The water was colder. Not completely cold - it was certainly warmer than he felt. Wherever the droplets hit him there was steam.

Slim sat down with his spine to the back of the tub, as he always did. Razz straddled his legs. Then Slim began to lap at his Lord’s shoulder and neck, just as he liked it. Razz sighed and tilted his head to the other side. Slim renewed his efforts, licking and slurping at the bones until Razz’s magic stirred into life. Slim’s followed suit. The sight of his Lord’s maroon entrance was more than enough to make him hard. The debauched expression helped, too.

Slim sat still as Razz lowered himself onto him. He had to work at it. Razz’s tight heat was more than enough to make his hips snap. Instead, he nuzzled into his Lord’s shoulder. When it got the point where he couldn’t stand it, he dug his teeth into Razz’s shoulder as he sunk himself in to the hilt.

“BAD DOG. DON’T- HNG-” Razz moaned.

“don’t what, my Lord? i thought you liked it when i licked your neck,” Slim asked innocently.

“OF COURSE I DO, MUTT. IT’S JUST-” Slim thrust in again, sucking on the deep bite- “AH. THAT FEELS, HAH, SO GOOD.”

Slim said, “you’re being contradictory again, my Lord. what is it you want me to stop?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT. DON’T THR- AH, DON’T THRUST UNTIL I TE-OH. MUTT!” Slim gave in and stopped thrusting, letting his brother have a break to catch his breath and recover his dignity. Razz panted. Then he said, “BAD DOG. YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO THAT. AS PUNISHMENT YOU WILL HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH TONIGHT. NO BED FOR YOU.”

Slim dropped his head. He hated having to sleep on the couch. It was so lumpy and cold. He’d have to get out the extra blankets tonight. He replied, “yes, my Lord.”

Razz saw how contrite Slim was and acceded, “PERHAPS A SLEEPOVER IS IN ORDER. YOU WILL CARRY OUR MATTRESSES DOWNSTAIRS AND SET THEM UP. LATER. NOW, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO BEGIN THRUSTING.”

Slim did so. He set a slow pace and licked swirls on his brother’s other shoulder. Every so often he would nibble a little. Never enough to pierce the bone, that he was saving for later. The slow pace was driving him and Razz up the wall.

“MUTT,” Razz huffed “GO FASTER.”

“yes, my Lord,” Slim replied.

He doubled his speed and, for added measure, thrust a little harder. His brother moaned. Slim bit back a curse; his Lord’s face looked absolutely divine. It made him start to throb. He grabbed his brother’s arms and held him down as he came. He bit down on the unmarked shoulder. Razz’s growl dissolved into a moan and he came shortly after.

“MUTT.”

Slim replied from his relaxed position at the back of the tub, “yes?”

Razz snarled, “YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME WARNING BEFORE YOU COME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	7. Classic Fontcest - Incest & Aphrodisiac

Papyrus blinked into the darkness of his room. He had been asleep, but one glance at his clock made it clear his nightly nap wasn’t over yet. Why was he awake, then?

 

A thump from the other room clued him in. Sans’ long naps usually lasted the entire night, so something must have woken him up. Sure enough, a faint smell was radiating from the ventilation system. Papyrus sniffed. It was distinctly Sans’ in a way he couldn’t describe. He sighed. He’d read about this phenomena at Undyne’s insistence. He hadn’t thought it would affect them though. So much for that theory.

 

Papyrus stretched and got out from under the covers. He kicked off his slipper-socks. Then he stripped off his pyjamas and slipped them under his pillow. He pulled on his robe. Then he left his bedroom and headed down the hall. 

 

The smell grew stronger with every step towards Sans’ room. He was trying to memorize it. There was an element of pine needles, but also candied fruit and musty spaces. It was starting to lure him in. He knew it would, but Papyrus resisted the temptation to let his thinking get clouded. If he was going to help he couldn’t give in. 

 

Sans’ locked door was no obstacle to Papyrus’ lockpicking skills. Even Undyne had been impressed. Now it gave him access to a room saturated in Sans’ heat smell. It also gave him access to Sans. 

 

The smaller skeleton brother had rolled out of his bed and come up against the dresser. His feet were in the air. He’d gotten tangled in his sheets. Papyrus sighed. His brother had always had very messy bedtime habits. Somehow he was not surprised. Still, this tangling gave him an unfair advantage, and so he was very careful to unwrap Sans’ legs before he set the whimpering monster back on his mattress. 

 

“SANS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?” Papyrus asked.

 

Sans shuddered and shook his head, trying to clear the fog and act like normal. He said, “it’s nothing, bro.” 

 

It was hardly the first time Sans had tried to lie to Papyrus about how he was feeling. It never stopped being frustrating. Papyrus spoke, “I CAN SEE THAT IT’S NOT. I CAN SMELL THAT IT’S NOT. YOU'RE IN HEAT. JUST ADMIT IT.”

 

Sans shook his head and hugged his knees to his chest hard. He harshly replied, “i’m fine, pap. go back to sleep.”

 

Papyrus sighed. Then he reached over and pressed a hand to Sans’ forehead. It was as hot as Undyne’s stove during one of their most intense training sessions. Sans normally ran colder than the frozen metal of his puzzle’s mechanisms. This heat was hitting him badly. 

 

Sans gasped, one hand flying up to his forehead. Then he scowled and, voice low, said, “papyrus-”

 

“NO,” Papyrus interrupted, “IT’S NOT SAFE TO LEAVE YOU ALONE RIGHT NOW.”

 

“why?” Sans demanded.

 

“BECAUSE YOUR BODY TEMPERATURE IS SO HIGH IT IS ROASTING YOUR SOUL. WITHOUT SOME KIND OF RELIEF, THIS FEVER WILL KILL YOU. BECAUSE OF HOW LITTLE PADDING OUR SOULS HAVE, YOU DON’T HAVE LONG TO DECIDE. THERE ARE A COUPLE OF WAYS FOR ME TO HELP.”

 

Sans blinked at him, clearly still angry but trying hard to think. He asked, “and those are…?”

 

Papyrus said, “THE SIMPLEST IS BY HELPING YOU TAKE A BATH. IT WON’T BE A HUGE AMOUNT OF HELP, BUT IT WILL GIVE YOU MORE TIME AND SPACE TO THINK ABOUT IT. WE COULD GO OUTSIDE, BUT THAT IS DANGEROUS FOR OTHER REASONS AND, AGAIN, WON’T BE VERY HELPFUL.”

 

Sans narrowed his eyes and said, “then what would help this...what did you call it again?”

 

Papyrus fiddled with the edge of his glove behind his back. “IT’S CALLED A HEAT.”

 

“like ‘essa’s?” Sans asked.

 

Papyrus nodded, “YES.”

 

Sans scrunched up his face and said, “i thought that was a dog thing.”

 

“IT’S MORE OF A MONSTER THING THAN A DOG THING,” Papyrus answered, “VERY FEW SUBSPECIES DO NOT HAVE THEM. APPARENTLY WE AREN’T IMMUNE, EITHER.” 

 

Sans gave him a weird look and said, “i thought that sex was the solution to it, though. The dogs are always talking about heat partners and stuff like that. shouldn’t i try to find one of those?”

 

“YOU COULD,” Papyrus wouldn’t meet his eyes, “I CAN HELP YOU GET WHERE YOU WANT TO GO SAFELY. BUT I WAS WONDERING…”

 

Sans waited for some time before he asked, “wondering what?”

 

Papyrus took a huge breath and whispered, “BUT I WAS WONDERING IF MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE IT IF IT WAS ME.”

 

Silence took over the room. Sans wasn’t giving off any signals that Papyrus could read. What if Sans rejected him? He could do it; he might even be angry at Papyrus for suggesting it. Oh gods, what if Sans hated him now? What if Sans never wanted to see him again? What if Sans kicked him out of the house? What if Sans-

 

Sans interrupted, “papyrus.”

 

That Sans was using his full name wasn’t a good sign. Papyrus asked, “YES?”

 

“are you sure you wanna do that?” Sans said.

 

“YES,” Papyrus said with as much confidence as he could muster. He added, “I LOVE YOU. MORE THAN JUST AS BROTHERS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.”

 

Sans smiled, “then there’s no one i’d rather have than you.”

 

Papyrus sank to his knees. Sans stumbled the short distance between him and Pap’s lap. Then Sans arched his body up to meet Papyrus in a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me at my tumbler!
> 
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	8. Salphys (college) - Prostitution

Alphys nearly screamed when, in her last class of the week, her least-favorite professor made yet another of his sexist rants about women. She was over stressed from her thesis committee's approaching meeting, one group project and two ten-page papers. She needed to lose some of this tension before she could even think about getting any decent work done.

Unfortunately, her one and only box of anime, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, was loaned out to a friend. That didn't leave her with any options. Everyone she knew was probably busy, and she just knew that if she bothered them they'd hate her forever. An orgasm might help, but with her cloaca getting herself off was hard. She didn't have a Datemate. The only person she could possibly think of asking was dealing with his thesis committee, too.

She leaned back in her chair, put her hands on her face, and spun around in a lazy circle. Was she really going to do what she was thinking about doing? It wasn't like it was illegal. There were rules and regulations on both sides. But she should really be saving her money for later, right?

She stopped her spin when she was facing the computer and snatched up her cell phone from where it was charging. She searched up the number online. Then she typed it into her phone and pressed call.

One extremely awkward phone call later Alphys was taking a quick shower while she waited for her assigned prostitute to get to the dorms. They would be about her age, would possess or be able to summon a penis, would be shorter than her, and would be patient enough to help her through her insecurities. Oh, and thanks to the wonder of electronics, she’d already paid for the whole thing. She had the option to leave a tip later, but the price was very reasonable for a two-hour slot.

It seemed as if she had just gotten back to her room and slipped into a clean t-shirt and skirt when two knocks sounded on her door. She jumped and said, “Just a moment!”

“no worries,” a familiar voice replied. Her brows furrowed. She asked, “Sans? What are you doing here? I thought you had your thesis committee meeting on Monday?”

“yup,” he said, “but i’m working tonight so i can look at it tomorrow with fresh eyes.”

She slipped on her flats and shuffled over to the door. Then she opened it. There Sans was, wearing his famous hoodie and slippers over an old pair of shorts and a maroon shirt. It had badge pinned to it. The badge read “Prostitute On Duty, Div 4 Class X”.

Alphys gasped, “Your a pr-pro-prostitute?”

He nodded and said, “had to pay for college somehow, and pap needs clothes and stuff. it’s a great gig. it doesn’t take up a lot of my time, i get to pick my own hours, and it’s fun.”

She considered the statement and found it good. She’d gotten the impression from some of the more risque human history books that being a prostitute was something to be ashamed of. But that didn’t make a whole lot of sense. She knew a couple of people who moonlighted as prostitutes. Not well, but still. She’d just never considered it as a career option.

She did need to relax somehow. Sans was always good at getting people to relax. She had a little bit of a crush on him. This situation was pretty nice; she knew she should trust him not to talk about this and he knew the same from her.

“Okay” she said, her voice uncertain, “So, um, you…I...what do we d-d-do now?”

Sans smiled at her in the way she had come to recognize as affectionate. He smiled the same was at his little brother, his trombone, their chief adviser, and her. It was a friendly kind of affection. The kind of feeling that would last forever. It meant a lot to her that she was included in that feeling.

He said, “how about we get on the bed? there’s not really enough room in here for you and me to stand.”

She jumped, twisted it at the last second into a half skip over to her raised bed and clambered her way on top. When she got there, Sans was sitting beside her and the doorway he had been standing in was closed and locked up. Some day she would have to ask him about that.

“So, um…” Her voice faded to silence. She didn’t know how to do this at all.

Sans smiled and said, “you wanted to relax, right? i know how flubberstutter drives you mad. would you mind it i tongue-fucked you to start?”

Alphys turned beet red. She buried her face in her hands and nodded vigorously. She heard him shuffle closer, then his head was under her skirt and licking slow, hard stripes into her panties.

“Ah, Sans!” Alphys squealed, “That’s- that’s- oh, stars, Sans!”

He reached up under her skirt and dragged her panties down her legs. Then he weaseled his skull back to its post and began barely hooking a small section of the walls of her cloaca with his tongue before he pulled it into his mouth and sucking. She moaned. Then he let the wall go and repeated the motion somewhere else.

She let out a huge puff of air when her climax hit. Her hands snapped to Sans’ head. He stayed where he was, languidly running rings around her entrance until she’d passed through one orgasm and got halfway to the second. Then he stopped and backed up.

Sans asked, “do you want me to continue, or would you like me to pleasure you some other way?”

Instead of speaking Alphys tipped herself over with her tail and wrapped both arms around her slightly-smaller friend. He blinked at her. She kissed him back, deeply, licking the roof of his mouth until all the salt was washed away. He wrapped his arms around her and played with the bottom of her tongue.

Finally, out of air, Alphys pulled herself away from the kiss. Sans was dazed but smiling. She grabbed his arms and pulled him so that he was laying on top of her when she hit the bed. He pushed himself up and fumbled with his shorts. Then he got them to slide down and Alphys was treated to the appearance of a small, relatively thick penis.

He stroked it a few times as he asked, “you really want me to do this, al?”

She nodded her head and replied, “Yes. I t-t-trust you.”

He looked surprised. Then the surprise was washed away by a beaming smile. He said, “okay, al. i’m going to put it in now.”

He did so. It was a bit of a stretch, but he did fit. He pushed in slowly, watching her face. He bottomed out before it even started to bother her. He held it there while he nuzzled into her neck and licked it. She gasped. He pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock in her, then pushed in and began a slow, steady, easy rhythm.

Neither of them spoke as he kept it up. Before long she could feel him twitching. A few seconds later she was on the edge too. He paused with great difficulty and asked, “do you want me to pull out?”

She nodded. He pulled out, dropping one hand to finger her entrance as he pumped his own dick. She pulled him down into a close hug. Then they both came. His release splattered across her stomach. She knew it would clean up just fine.

They stayed there, just hugging, for a few seconds. Then Sans rolled to his side and they both lay on the narrow bed and stared at her cracked ceiling.

“you know, next time you get stressed out like this you can just call me, right?” Sans asked.

She replied, “Are you saying you, um, want to be...what’s it c-c-called?”

“friends with benefits,” he supplied.

“Y-yeah, that’s it,” she stuttered.

He shrugged, “sure. i don’t like to see you this stressed, i like you, and you shouldn’t have to waste your savings paying for me to do something i’d do for free.”

“Oh,” She said, somewhat lost for words. It actually kinda appealed, and the more she thought about it, the better it sounded, “Okay.”

“cool. you’ve got me for another-” Sans pulled his phone out and checked the time, “hour and a half. wanna binge watch some movies and make fun of the special effects?”

She nodded, “Sure.”


	9. Kedgeup - Bondage

“you sure you want to do this, edgelord?” Sans asked.

“IF I DIDN’T WANT TO DO THIS I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU, NITWIT. NOW HURRY UP AND FINISH BINDING ME.”

Edge always resorted to his dominant personality when he was stressed. Today he’d come back from the Embassy stinking of garbage and covered with gook. Sans had gotten his dominant  cleaned and onto the bed as fast as he could. Edge hated being dirty. It made him stressed. When Edge was stressed, he wanted to fuck. But today his request had been a little bit out of the ordinary.

“okay,” Sans replied. He resumed wrapping Edge’s hands in a modified prayer hold. When it was done, Sans attached it to the headboard and stepped back. He grabbed another navy blue rope and tilted his head questioningly.

Edge responded to the head tilt by saying, “TIE EACH LEG TO A DIFFERENT BEDPOST. I LEAVE THE KNOT TO YOU.”

Sans nodded and began prepping Edge’s legs for a Futomomo tie. When they were done, he connected each knee to a bedpost, watching how tight and the location of every wrap so that the mana lines governing Edge’s legs wouldn’t be messed with. It looked nice and left Edge opened wide for Sans to see. He shifted nervously. This was the first time he’d ever tied Edge. He’d learned how to from Red, but he’d never thought that Edge would let him have control like this. He wasn’t sure he liked the feeling at all.

“SANS,” Edge said, “TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG.”

Sans automatically said, “i don’t like being in charge like this. it makes me anxious that i’m going to mess up.”

Edge scoffed, “YOU’RE NOT IN CHARGE. I AM. YOU ARE ONLY CARRYING OUT MY ORDERS AS A GOOD SUB SHOULD. REPEAT THAT BACK TO ME.”

Sans quietly said, “i am not in charge. you are. i am only carrying out your orders like a good sub should.”

“WELL DONE,” Edge continued, “NOW START RUBBING MY LOWER LEGS. WORK FROM MY FOOT UPWARDS.”

Sans did so, pushing hard on a skeleton covered in layers on layers of scars. When he reached Edge’s knee he stopped, leaving his hands on Edge’s leg without pressure.

“GOOD BOY. NOW I WANT YOU TO LICK EVERY RIB ON MY RIBCAGE, FRONT AND BACK. THE ORDER IS UP TO YOU.”

Sans hopped around, first sucking on a floating rib, then his clavicle, then down to a middle rib, then up. Slowly he felt Edge’s magic flushing warmth across every bone.

“THAT'S ENOUGH. I NEED YOU TO KISS ME,” Edge said. Sans happily complied, scooting between Edge’s legs and straining up for the kiss. It was fast, strong, and gentle, just like Edge was. But all too soon Edge ended it and ordered, “THANK YOU. NOW PLEASE GET MY MAGIC READY. I WANT YOU TO RIDE ME FACING THE HEADBOARD. TAKE YOUR TIME WITH IT.”

Sans did as ordered, sucking at Edge's pubic synthesis until magic swelled in his mouth to form a familiar shape. He kept sucking for a while, lost in the rhythm of it, but one cough from Edge pulled him out of his trance.

With Edge's magic well and truly hard, Sans stretched over Edge’s bound right leg and opened the drawer of the side table. In there was the lube. Sans’ pitiful hp made the artificial slick necessary no matter how wet he or Edge’s dick were. It was a simple one, no flavoring or scent or what-have-yous in it. They both preferred it this way.

Sans didn’t have to concentrate much before his entrance was summoned. It was a cloaca today. Sans didn’t have the control over what showed up that Edge had. He lubed the entrance up with lots of lubrication, even going so far as to slip two fingers in and spread it out a little bit. Edge watched and licked his lips. Sans spent a little more time loosening up because of how hard Edge was today.

“GET ON,” Edge demanded, “OR I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR KETCHUP FOR THE REST OF THIS WEEK.”

Sans eagerly did, clambering up and spending almost no time lining Edge up before he slid down to rest on Edge’s pelvis. He moaned. They’d been together long enough for Sans to be able to seat himself without even the slightest problem, but Sans still needed to pause before he was ready to start. A minute later and Sans braced his arms to start moving.

He lifted himself with some difficulty and then let himself drop back down. Edge’s eyes were hooded with desire. Sans loved it when Edge looked at him like that. It made him feel wanted and adored. The look spurred him into another lift, and soon Sans was bouncing up and down. Edge was whining under his breath. Sans decided to speed up and was rewarded with a full blown moan.

“DON’T OVER-AH- OVERTAX YOURSELF, SANS. SLOW DOWN AND TWIST A LITTLE.”

Sans did slow down, but he waited three lifts before he squeezed and twisted his hips on the push up. Then he dropped and did the same thing again.

Edge’s red blush deepened and he said, “THAT’S IT, SANS. WELL DONE.”

The praise made Sans glow. He decided to try something new, a technique he’d learned from Slim. Sans bent down just enough to grab Edge’s ribs. This new angle made everything more intense for Sans, and, judging by his expression, so was Edge. Sans shifted his weight to his right arm and began pumping the other rib. Edge swore. Sans felt the telltale twitches of Edge inside him that signaled an approaching orgasm. Sans could feel his own tightening orgasm. He could tell it would take him longer than Edge to reach his peak, so Sans increased his pace again.

“ARE YOU GETTING CLOSE, SANS?” Edge asked.

Sans smiled and answered, “yes, but not as close as you.”

Edge grinned and said, “THANK YOU FOR YOUR HONESTY. YOU WAY CONTINUE TO RIDE ME UNTIL YOU REACH YOUR PEAK.”

Sans kept riding, and soon enough, Edge was squirting hot liquid magic into him. He kept lifting. The heat and stretch from the flood of come brought him quite close. Before long he too was climaxing. Sans rode it out. He threw back his head and moaned as his orgasm stretched further and further.

The moment it ended Sans realized he’d expended far too much energy. He slipped off Edge and shuffled slowly over to Edge’s hand tie. He pulled at it until the knot unraveled. Then Sans collapsed next to Edge while his dominant untied his own legs.

Edge chuckled, “YOU ALWAYS HAVE HAD SUCH LOW STAMINA. DO NOT FRET, FOR I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL RELEASE MY BONDS AND CARE FOR YOU AS A DOMINANT SHOULD. ARE YOU UP FOR A BATH RIGHT AWAY?”

Sans shook his head and said, “too tired.”

Edge’s smile softened. He said, “THEN I WILL GET YOU WRAPPED UP NICE AND WARM FOR A GOOD NAP. WHEN YOU WAKE UP, WE CAN WORRY ABOUT THE FLUIDS.”

Sans was already drifting off, but he didn’t fall asleep until Edge picked him up. He was safe now. He could sleep, and he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	10. SpicyCinnaroll (UT Pap/UF Pap) - Telepathic bonds

Papyrus was at his daily cooking lesson with Undyne when he felt something sharp rip through his lowest two ribs on his left side. The motion continued until the sharp object was buried in his iliac crest. He winced, but he hid the motion in an ‘accidental’ splash of spaghetti sauce onto his spine.

“EXCUSE ME, UNDYNE,” he shouted over her expression of worry, “I’LL JUST USE YOUR BATHROOM TO WASH THIS OFF.”

He raced through her bedroom and into the bathroom. Once in, he locked the door. Then he closed his eyes in front of the mirror and opened them on Underfell.

His soulmate, Edge, was limping through central Snowdin. Other monsters scurried away when he shot them a glare. No one messed with Edge and got away with it. There was dust on his gloves. It was always heartbreaking for both of them when a battle had to end in death. Papyrus could feel tears welling up in both their eyes. Edge quickly reached up and wiped his away.

Soon Edge was back at his cold, bleak house. The door shut with a slam. The locks and bolts clicked, groaned, and squeaked their way to being closed. Then he winced and said, “I CAN FEEL YOU, PAPYRUS. WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

Papyrus whispered, “I JUST WANTED TO KNOW YOU’RE OKAY. I FELT THAT BLOW. I WON’T BE ABLE TO HEAL YOU FOR ANOTHER TWO DAYS.”

Edge sighed and said, “WHERE ARE YOU?”

“AT UNDYNE’S,” Papyrus said, “BUT I’M IN THE BATHROOM AND I’VE SOUND-SEALED THE ROOM.”

“THEN SLIP OFF YOUR BODYSUIT AND GET IN THE BATH. IF I CAN’T HAVE YOU HERE TO HEAL ME AND KISS THE BRUISES AWAY THEN AT LEAST I CAN FEEL YOUR ORGASM AS YOU COME TO MY VOICE.”

Papyrus grinned. It couldn’t be that bad of an injury if Edge could still be thinking about sex. He neatly folded his scarf and put it on the counter. His body armour soon followed it. Then he unzipped his suit and folded it neatly on top. Once he sat in the bath, Papyrus reconnected to Edge in his separate universe.

Edge was wrapping his second injured rib when Papyrus joined him. He tied it off and said, “THANK YOU. NOW YOU WILL SUMMON YOUR DICK AND JERK YOURSELF OFF. DO IT FAST AND ROUGH LIKE I WOULD.”

Papyrus did not hesitate to comply. Fell cursed under his breath when Papyrus summoned his dick a lot faster than he’d expected. The rough jerks had him cursing again. Papyrus asked, “HOW DOES THIS FEEL, EDGE?”

“IT FEELS- AH- SO GOOD,” the other said, “LIKE OIL ON MY- HMMPH- PHALANGES. SO SMOOTH AND W-WARM.”

Papyrus grinned. He swirled his thumb over his own tip and heard both of them moan. A few more jerks later and he was cuming in his hand. Edge leaned back his head and huffed. They both stayed that way, heads back and breathing difficult.

Edge was the first one to move. He sucked in a huge breath and hunched forward. Then he said, “YOU’D BETTER GET BACK TO YOUR LESSON, PAPYRUS. I WOULDN’T WANT UNDYNE TO GET WORRIED ABOUT YOU.”

Papyrus winced and said, “NO, THAT WOULD NOT BE GOOD,” then he hesitated and asked, “CAN I CONNECT WITH YOU AFTER I’M DONE?”

Edge nodded and said, “I’VE GOT NOTHING TO DO FOR THE REST OF THE DAY BUT RECOVER. PINCH YOURSELF THREE TIMES WHEN IT’S OKAY FOR ME TO CONNECT. YOUR WORLD IS BETTER TO LOOK AT THAN MINE.”

“THEN WE’RE AGREED. YOU’LL SEE ME SOON, LOVE,” Papyrus crooned

Edge said, “INDEED I WILL, RUS. GOODNIGHT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on my tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	11. Sanster - Object Insertion

“Sans. Sans. Sans. SANS. SA-”

A bleary skeleton cracked open one socket and said, “what is it g?”

His lover was kneeling on the ground next to the lumpy green couch. His eyes were lit up like stars. His smile split his face from ear to ear. Gaster said, “I want to try something.”

“i got that,” Sans yawned, “but what?”

Gaster answered, “It’s a bedroom thing. You know how you like when I make my tentacles really thick and long?”

Sans opened his other eye, starting to get interested. He said, “yeah?”

“Well,” Gaster hummed, “I was wondering if you would like trying to see how much we can get your pussy to stretch?”

“that sounds neat. how are you going to do it?” Sans asked.

Gaster grinned even wider and said, “I’ve got that ball with the ultra-strong magnets in it. I also put a handful into a wand.”

“alright,” Sans said, “let me take a shower first. you can get the stuff ready in our bedroom.”

Fifteen minutes later a slightly cleaner Sans, wearing a terry cloth bathrobe, shuffled into their shared bedroom. An extra large towel was spread out on the bed. It was bigger than he was. Next to it was Gaster, sitting with two of his hands on his knees. His legs were swinging as he waited. Sans shut the door.

When he spotted Sans, Gaster jumped to his feet and, dropping the tube of lube he’d been holding, he picked up his smaller lover and kissed him mightily. Then he untied the robe. Slipping it off, Gaster laid his now-bare lover on top of the towel. Then he climbed up behind him. Gaster slipped Sans’ head into his lap and scooched forward until he could easily reach Sans’ pelvis.

“You are sure you still want to do this, Sans?” Gaster asked.

Sans rolled his eyes and said, “yeah. you can stop worrying about me, g. i’ll let you know before you go too far. i’ve got my safeword, remember?”

“I remember,” Gaster reluctantly agreed, “but this is a lot more dangerous than what we normally do. What if I go too far? Your magic takes so long to repair itself. If you bleed too much then you’ll lose hp. You might not have time to warn me. What if you dust? I couldn’t be-”

“gaster,” Sans interrupted, “you’re overthinking things again. i’m tougher than you think i am, and if you are already this worked up about this then you will be cautious. besides, if you try to pull out of this now i’m going to have some serious words with you about working me up and leaving me hanging. put the damn magnetic ball inside me!”

Gaster jerked. Then he rubbed his arm and tried to sneak a glance at Sans. He sighed. The ball that had been hanging in his inventory was brought out and slipped into Sans’ well-lubricated pussy. The ball was less than two inches across. Next to be pulled out was the wand, which was about eight inches long, black, and somewhat spooned at the end.

Gaster set the wand at the base of Sans’ summoned pussy. The spooned end was towards the magic. The ball moved inside the blue magic until it was only a half-inches width from the spoon of the wand.

“oh,” Sans breathed out, “that feels nice.”

Gaster swallowed and said, “Are you sure?”

“yeah. it’s a bit of a stretch, i know, but the burn’s actually…” Sans voice dipped into a whisper, “itturnsmeon.”

Gaster grinned down at him and pulled the wand slightly closer to Sans’ ribs. The magic moved with it easily. Sans’ eye lights blew out and he panted. Gaster kept moving the wand. Sans’ breathing slowly sped up, and one or two little moans snuck their way in.

“You really do like this, don’t you?” Gaster asked. Sans nodded vigorously. Gaster smirked and said, “Oh my, Sansy, ignoring me already? I guess I’ll just have to take this out of you then.”

Sans scowled at him and huffed, “i like it, okay? please don’t take it out. didn’t you want to know how far it can stretch?”

Gaster faked a yawn and said, “But this is getting boring. All I get to do is move this rod.”

To tease his lover, Gaster moved the wand back towards Sans’ pelvis. A bead of sweat formed on Sans’ skull as he begged, “come on, g. you sit and watch readouts from the core for hours on end. you don’t get bored. please?”

“Okay,” Gaster whined, “but you’ve got to give me something for it.”

“something like what?” Sans asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Gaster yanked the wand half the way up to Sans’ ribs, “More of your sweet moans?”

Sans did not fail to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr: yastaghr.tumblr.com


	12. Fell Soriel - Pet Play

Red grumbled when his Toriel lifted him from under his spine. He wriggled. His claw-like phalanges lashed out, leaving red lines oozing on Toriel’s thighs. His feet kicked into her gut. She laughed, brought him up to her face, and nuzzled him.

“Who’s a good kitty cat? Feisty little devil, you are. Yes you are! Momma forgot to pick you up right, didn’t she.”

Red hissed. He loved it when Toriel had time to play with him like this, but it hurt when she picked him up by his spine! There was no support there. All of his weight got channeled through a handful of leylines.

“Oh, yes, my fierce little kitty. Did Momma make you mad? I’ll just have to make it up to my adorable little terror.”

Toriel set him down and asked, “How should I pamper you? Catnip always make you throw up. I don’t have any new toys or outfits to give you. It’s too dangerous for you to go on a walk in this cold weather. You’ve been gaining a lot of weight lately, so I can’t give you something rich to eat. Hmm…”

She thought about it for a bit while she scratched Red’s skull. Then he pinched face lit up and she clapped. Red spat at the unexpected noise.

“I know!” Toriel beamed, “A nice, salty treat would be just the thing. Let me set it up.”

She then stoked his spine once before lifting him off the couch and onto the floor. She then laid down on her back near him. Then she shimmied her skirt up over her hips and pulled her panties off.

Toriel beckoned him over as she spread her legs and said, “Here it is my beautiful little boy. Come over here and lick it.”

Red sniffed. He could smell her arousal, and the scent drew him over to her sex. He sniffed that to. Some of the slick got on his nose, so he spent a little bit of time licking it off. When he’d run out of salt, though, he turned his head to her pussy and started licking.

“Ah- Red- such a good boy. That’s it, lick Momma’s pussy. All this slick is for you. Lap it up.”

He leaned into the licks. She started rocking her hips with him, matching his rhythm to heighten her own experience. He stopped just as she was starting to really sound out.

“What are you doing, baby? Aren’t you enjoying Momma’s pussy?” Toriel asked.

Red answered by bending to lick his own pelvis. A squat red dick appeared with barbs on its sides. Toriel practically panted for it, “Good boy. Come make Momma your little breeder.”

Red hitched himself up her stomach and set his hips low to hers. Then he jerked his hips forward and lodged his penis in her. They both whined.

“Come now, my little fierce boy. I know you can do better than this,” she said as he began to huff and puff his way into rhythm. He growled at her and sped up. The little arcs of pain from where his barbs were digging in were making the whole thing not only deliciously scandalous, but also hugely arousing.

All too soon, though, he was yowling out as he finished inside her. The lovely warmth and the sting from all those little puncture wounds meeting salt both had her coming to her own peak.

“Ahhh. Good boy. Mom’s little warrior, mom’s little baby. Was that a nice treat for a good boy?”

Red nodded his head and dropped flat on top of her. His weight barely made a dent.

“Oh dear, are you tired? Do you want to take a nappy poo?

Red rubbed his collar on her outstretched fingers. She easily undid the clasp. He shivered his way out of it and up to her side.

Red yawned and said, “a nap sounds great, t. but don’t you want to wash up first? you usually do.”

Toriel shook her head. She said, “I’m a bit tired myself. A certain pet of mine wore me out with his cat fit through the hallways.”

“yeah. that was fun,” Red said, “we should do that again sometime.”

“How about after lunch,” Toriel offered.

Red nodded his assent. He was already half asleep on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang with me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	13. Fell Sanster - Gags

“This is your last warning, Red. You will stop mouthing off or I will punish you,” Gaster scolded.

Red grinned back at him, clenching around the dick currently buried in his ass, “oh yeah, that’s gonna get me to stop. what’re you gonna do, bore me to death? as if you-”

Gaster lost it. He slid his red pinstripe tie off from around his neck and hooked it into Red’s open mouth. Then he slipped the ends through the loo, pulled it tight with his left hand, and gripped Red’s arms with his right.

“You remember your safeword?” Gaster said to the gagged skeleton.

Sans flexed his fingers, his eye lights screaming retribution. Then he nodded and snapped his phalanges twice.

Gaster growled low in his throat, “Good boy.”

With that the Royal Scientist of the Fell world began pounding into his assistant. Sans panted and moaned around the makeshift gag. He was drooling so bad that the bright red silk was beginning to turn a muddy burgundy. The spit was even dripping on to the lab table he was being pounded against. How unhygienic.

“See?” Gaster said with a smirk, “Isn’t this so much better than all that chatter? I can actually hear our sounds like this. Listen.”

Squelches and squirts filled the air. Red’s slightly flushed face became extremely flushed. Gaster smiled serenely.

“And now that I’m not having to focus on your voice I’m able to notice other things. Like the little dimples in the back of your skull by your spine. They’re so small,” He shifted the gag into his right hand and reached out to brush them with his left, “and so adorable. You’ve been holding out on me, Red.”

Shivers traveled down Red’s spine from the place where Gaster’s hand had touched him. His hand trailed down, too. It rubbed every transverse and spinous process on the way down.

“Your vertebrae, too, are so delicate. Even where they’ve scarred over, they still stay so small and tendrous,” Gaster said.

Now his hand feathered out on one of Red’s floating ribs, giving it a sharp yank that had the bent skeleton wheezing.

“But your ribs, your ribs!” Gaster tugged again, “They’re so bulky. What did you do, shave them down with a grinder? That sounds like something your brother would pull.”

Red growled and Gaster apologized, “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like when I talk about him like that. But you have to admit that-”

A feroucious series of growls and kicks shut Gaster up. He shook it off and settled his wandering hand on Red’s iliac crest. Then he thrust with a little more force. It had them both moaning and Red grinding back into him.

Gaster grinned again, “Getting close, are we? Just hold on for a minute, please.”

Gaster started twisting up at the end of each thrust. Red was wiggling back into him. Soon Gaster groaned as he shot his load into the tight little passage.

He let go of Red’s arms. Then he flopped over on top of him. His right arm snaked under Red’s body and wrapped around his dick. Red started bucking into his hand.

Gaster mouthed his mandible from behind, “Go ahead, Red. You may cum.”

Soon the lab table was spattered with another liquid it was not meant to see. Gaster unhooked the gag and Red’s tongue lolled out.

“Good?” Gaster asked.

“hah,” Red panted, “yeah. so good.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang with me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	14. Rust (Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans) - Asphyxiation

Red was panting hard from his position straddling Lust. The other skeleton had his full ectobody summoned, the swirls of periwinkle purple contrasting nicely with Red’s slightly yellowed bones. It also felt wonderful against the puffy lips of Red’s cunt. He was practically humping on his lover at this point.

It was rare for Red to take this active of a role in their lovemaking, but today was special. Red had finally convinced Lust to try out one of Red’s biggest kinks. It was such a big concession that Red had readily agreed to doing all of the work just for the chance to try it out.

So here they were. Both of them were about halfway towards their orgasms from the little vibrators lodged inside their cunts. It was finally time for Red to pull out his little trick. Here goes.

Red lifted both his hands from their place on Lust’s chest and put them around his throat. Lust’s eye lights widened. Red waited until the other nodded to start applying pressure. He did so slowly. Every time he thrust down on Lust’s chest, Red pulsed his grip up just that little bit tighter on his boyfriend’s throat. On the third pulse Lust’s eye lights started widening into hearts.

Red growled happily and said, “ya like that, don’t ya sweetheart? my hands around your throat?”

Lust nodded vigorously. He swallowed under Red’s hands and Red took advantage of the motion to squeeze even tighter. Little ripples traveled up from his grip until they ran out of magic to ripple on.

“i thought ya would. ‘s intoxicating, isn’t it? yer completely at my mercy. the only air ya get is what i allow ya.”

Lust gasped. Red’s smile was practically splitting his skull in two. His lover’s mouth was half open. Lust was pressing up into his hands, and, underneath Red, he was twitching.

“starting ta get a bit black around the edges of yer vision, isn’t it?” Red chuckled, “s’funny, we don’t really need ta breath, ya know it’s easier to walk on the bottom of the river than ta try and swim, but our body acts like it’s vital. if i keep squeezing ya, eventually yer gonna pass out. if i kept squeezing, yer throat would close up and parts of yer body would start to dust off.”

Lust’s face suddenly looked much more panicked. His eye lights shrunk to pinpricks.

Red guffawed, “don’t worry, sweetheart. i wouldn’t do that to ya for anything.”

He flexed his fingers again and felt the telltale tightening of Lust’s summoned muscles beneath him. He himself was also extremely close to his edge. He shifted the angle of his pelvis so that his clit was in closer contact with Lust’s body.

“that’s right, come for me love,” Red wheedled with Lust.

The other tensed up underneath him and jerked in Red’s grasp. He tightened reflexively. It triggered his own orgasm. Red rubbed himself through it, slowing down as his body returned to a more even keel. Then he let go of Lust’s throat and stroked his cheek.

“go ahead and sleep, sweetheart. i’ll take good care of ya.”

Lust nodded and slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me at: yastaghr.tumblr.com


	15. Mettaton/Papyrus/Sans - Intercrural sex

“I thought we might try spicing our sex life up with something new tonight, darlings.”

 

Papyrus, already half undressed, and Sans, just slipping off his jacket, both paused in what they were doing to stare at Mettaton. 

 

The robot coughed under the force of those states, then continued, “I know you prefer soul sex, Sans, but I think I've found a way of allowing Papyrus and I to get off physically while you get your way off. Have you ever heard of intercrural sex? Or a “thigh job”?”

 

Sans tilted his head and asked, “wouldn't that be kinda boney?”

 

Mettaton shook his head, “Not if you summon your ectobody. You know, like you did when I was developing my line of swimwear?”

 

Understanding eventually dawned. Sans knocked himself upside the head and said, “duh. sorry. but won't that be hard to coordinate with both of you?”

 

Mettaton shook his head and explained, “Not really. I'll press you from the front. He'll press you from the back. Unless you would like it the other way around?” Mettaton addressed the question to the space between them. 

 

Sans shrugged his shoulder at his brother as he slipped out of his shorts. 

 

Papyrus shook his head and said, “THAT SOUNDS PERFECT. AND DO YOU WANT TO SHARE SANS SOUL IN A KISS?”

 

Mettaton beamed at Papyrus. He said, “You absolutely just read my mind, darling. Does that sound good to you, Sans?”

 

“that’s fine. do you want to do this on the bed?” Sans asked.

 

Mettaton reached out one snakey arm and wrapped it around Sans now-bare waist. He said smoothly, “I think we can do it right here.”

 

He spun Sans around several times, then ripped off his shirt and flung it towards the laundry hamper. Mettaton’s own ecto-member was dripping pink goo from the tip. He slid it between Sans’ legs. At the same time, Mettaton reached into Sans’ ribcage and snatched up his soul, which was already flushing blue with excitement. 

 

Not even a second later another penis pressed against the underside of his. It was Papyrus, who now had Sans captured in a hug and Mettaton’s free arm wrapped around behind him. He was grinning widely. He thrust forward, rubbing Mettaton’s member from beneath and squishing Sans’ soul between his ribs and Mettaton’s chest. 

 

“ah- pap, warn me next time you- oh. mmm,” Sans mumbled and moaned into Mettaton’s shoulder. Papyrus hadn’t stopped thrusting, and the rhythmic pressing of his ribs on his soul was getting sans very hot and bothered. 

 

“Don’t leave me out of the fun,” Mettaton said as he began thrusting in time with Papyrus. Sans was alternatively squished from both sides and then left hanging. It left him reeling and weak kneed. If he hadn’t had several hands steadying him he probably would have fallen over.

 

But it was when Mettaton finally managed to snake his soul free of the pressure and into his mouth that Sans really started to keen. Mettaton was nibbling at his left bell in the way Sans knew he really liked. On the next press, Papyrus latched onto the other bell and sucked.

 

“stars, guys...pap, pap!” Sans cried.

 

Mettaton let go for a moment to say, “Enjoying yourself, darling?” Sans nodded vigorously. Mettaton grinned and said, “I want you to hold off for a minute, will you? Don’t come until one of us says so.”

 

Sans whined. Mettaton ignored it and bit down hard on Sans’ left bell. Papyrus kept rocking his hips in a driving pace. 

 

The skeleton let go of Sans’ soul long enough to say, “I’M GETTING CLOSE, NOW, METTA. ARE YOU?”

 

Mettaton nodded. Papyrus smirked and said, “LET’S ALL COME TOGETHER, NOW, SHALL WE?”

 

He changed his pattern, thrusting shallow and fast in contrast to Mettaton’s slow and deep. The combined friction had them both stuttering in their pace. Then first Mettaton, and then Papyrus, coming thick streaks of magic on Sans’ thick, blue legs. He panted and came with a splatter of blue magic dripping down from his flushed soul onto his own white bones. 

 

Mettaton dropped Sans’ soul and sank to the floor, his own arms wrapped around himself as he twitched slowly. Papyrus had more presence of mind and lifted Sans over to the pristine bed before flopping down beside him. He took Sans’ soul out of his mouth and let it float back to its owner, who was so flushed neon lights would be jealous. All three of them panted and twitched their way back down.


	16. Afterdeath - Sixty Nine

Reaper floated in the door slowly and shut it with just shy of enough force for it to be called a slam. His hood was up. His scythe was dropped into the bucket beside the door. His arms were shoved in his pockets. His trailing curve of a robe was limp behind him.

 

Geno turned away from his television show and saw how utterly exhausted, physically and emotionally, Reaper looked. He sighed and heaved himself out of the couch and tramped over to his lover. He silently held out both arms. Reaper floated into them and dropped his head on Geno’s shoulder.

 

Instead of letting his lover hang there, which Geno knew would only make him wallow in his feelings, Geno slipped one arm underneath Reaper’s femurs and carried him up the stairs. Neither said anything until Geno set his lover down on the rumpled bed. 

 

Then Reaper said, in an exhausted tone of voice, “what are you doing, geno?”

 

Geno just pushed him over so that his head was on the pillows. Reaper opened his mouth to speak but Geno hushed him. He slid off his pants, crawled around to face the open end of them bed, and stuck a slightly damp pussy in Reaper’s face. At the same time he hiked up the skirt of Reaper’s robe. Only bones lived there now.

 

To get his lover up and running, in more ways than just the tongue currently investigating his rear end, Geno nipped Reaper’s iliac crest a few times. He started from closer to the spine and worked his way forward. Then, when he got to the pubic synthesis, Geno latched onto the thin bone and swallowed.

 

“shit, geno!” Reaper swore. 

 

His magic was sparking blue inside his pelvic inlet. Geno snaked his tongue up from underneath it and the magic quickly snapped into being. It was a lovely, plump vagina. Geno took a second to take it all in. Reaper took advantage of that to wiggle his tongue into Geno. 

 

“mmnoh,” Geno moaned. That felt so nice. He hadn’t realised how warm he’d been until he felt how cold Reaper’s tongue was inside him. He shoved his ass further back into Reaper’s face.

 

Then he remembered what he’d started all this to achieve and went back to his task. He let his own wide, flat tongue loll out. Then he started playing with the little flap of magic at the back of Reaper’s hole. He flicked it, then he sucked on it, then he gently bit it. 

 

Reaper paused in his work to gulp and groan before diving on Geno’s clit and sucking hard. Stars burst in Geno’s eyes, but he wouldn’t be outdone. He encircled the whole of Reaper’s hole and sucked hard, then he thrust his tongue in deep. 

 

When Reaper rolled Geno’s clit between his tongue and teeth, Geno suddenly found himself diving off a cliff he hadn’t realized he’d been approaching. His climax had snuck up on him so fast. He’d better bring Reaper off soon.

 

Geno cheated a little by lengthening his tongue and widening it. The magic filled Reaper up to the brim and then some. With the extra length Geno was able to reach that spot in the back of Reaper’s canal that had him hiccuping. He abused it. Between his sucking, his sudden girth, and the hiccuping, Reaper was soon clenching around him nicely.

 

Geno moved off of Reaper and lay feet-to-head with him on the bed. Both were panting for some time. Then Reaper spoke.

 

“thank you, babe. i needed that,” Reaper said.

 

“i know.”


	17. Sansgoriel - Collaring

“Are you sure he’s going to like it, Tori? What if it doesn’t fit? What if it hurts his spine? Or his throat? What if he can’t breath with it on? What if-“

 

“Asgore,” Toriel interrupted her partner.

 

“Yes, Tori?” He responded.

 

She smiled at him, “I’m sure he will love it. I asked the tailor for his neck measurements the last time we went there. He’s worn shirts and scarves and bow ties before. They didn’t hurt him and he could still breath. It will be fine.”

 

Asgore didn’t look convinced. He began to say, “But what if-“

 

“hey, there. gorey. tor. what’s up?”

 

Sans stepped into the entry hall of their house while still pulling on his winter jacket. Tori straightened it out after he’d put it on.

 

“Oh, nothing,” she said, “Gorey is just having doubts.”

 

Sans directed a look of concern at Asgore and said, “really? but you’ve officiating the solstice celebrations ever since we hit the surface. you’ll do fine.”

 

He smiled at Asgore with all the confidence he had. The room seemed so much less anxious. Asgore said, “Thank you, Sans. It’s just nerves, I think.”

 

“well,” Sans said, “the only way you’ll get over them is if we head out. tori’s gonna drive, right?”

 

She nodded and added, “Asgore’s outfit is not quite so forgiving as to let him turn the wheel. Let us head out before we become late.”

 

Half an hour later the trio got out of the car and made their way up to the festival’s main stage. Monsters and humans were gathered around. Children laughed as they ducked through the crown. A game of hide and seek seemed to have already been started. Children were seldom unhappy enough to leave out playing on this, the winter festival.

 

Tori led the hooded robe that shrouded Asgore up the stairs to the chair waiting for him. Sans sat next to him. One hand was holding Asgore’s large paw and the other petting it smoothly. Toriel let him stay while she went up to the podium.

 

“Hello everyone,” She waited for the noise to die down, “It is so good to see so many familiar faces. And some new ones, too! This festival is a wonderful example of what happens when we put aside our difference for a moment and take the time to get to know one another. Is it not?”

 

A general noise of agreement answered her. 

 

She smiled and continued, “Normally, this would be the part of the day where I ask if there are any bonding couples who would like to announce their commitment to the world. However, I have something to announce first.”

 

The crowd was locked onto her, as was Sans, who hadn’t known there was going to be a change this year.

 

She smiled and said, “Many of you know that Asgore and myself have resumed dating, and that our dating circle also includes Sans. We, that is, Asgore and I, would like to announce our offer to Sans.”

 

Toriel reached into her bag and pulled out a leather band. It was, in fact, two leather bands. One was tinted light blue. The other was tinted orange. The two were plaited together to create a single strand. It was tied on both ends to a metal ring.

 

“Sans,” She found him suddenly at her side. She couldn’t read his expression. She continued, despite this, “Asgore and I have come to love you deeply. You are a part of our lives we cannot live without. We made this collar in the spirit of that, a bond that has been mended and created anew, a bond that we feel in our very souls, a bond we will not break until death parts us. Sans, would you take this collar, knowing what it means, and be our bondmate?”

 

The whole crowd was hushed silent as the little skeleton in the fluffy coat stared at the collar. He examined it, and her, with the deepest of judgments there can be. Then he reached out his hand and took the collar.

 

Sans said, when the crowd had ceased it’s happy roar, “I take this collar as one who cannot live without either of you. To me it means commitment that lasts forever, it means safety against any danger, it means comfort in the hardest of times, it means joy in the greatest. I take this collar in all its meanings, and I would love nothing more than to be bondmates with both of you.”

 

Toriel, tears in her eyes, scooped Sans up and kissed him deeply. Black-clad arms wrapped around them both. All three were crying out the huge excess of joy their bodies could not handle. And the entire winter festival celebrated with them.


	18. Sansgore - Fucking Machine

 

“Sit on it.”

 

“w-what?” Sans asked.

 

Sans stared incredulously up at the imposing figure before him. Asgore sat straight on his throne. His expression held amusement, lust, and certainty. It was the face of someone looking at a pet that thought whining and begging would get it out of a trip to the vet. Only this wasn’t some pet he was looking at, it was Sans, his friend, his lover. And it wasn’t a trip to the vet, it was...

 

“You heard me, Sans. I’m ordering you to climb up there and sit on that machine.”

 

Sans took a more thorough glance at the object in question. He’d seen the machine when he came in, of course. It was basically a motorised piston stuck upside down under a seatless chair. Straps dangled on either arm and both “legs”, and the piston’s head was capped in silicon. It was aimed at roughly the front third of the open “seat”. Just right to slip into a vagina or cloaca. Yeah, there was no mistaking what that was for.

 

“um, if it’s all the same to you, i’d rather not?”

 

The squeak at the end of the sentence betrayed his nervousness. His ruler chuckled and rose, his red eyes boring into him. Sans backed away. He didn’t want to be near the king just then. This was...well, it was not the Fluffybuns he knew and respected. It would be better to get the hell away from him and let whatever this was pass before the Boss Monster did something they both would later regret.

 

“i’ll just be going then. see you next week? hopefully you’ll-”

 

The grainy, splintered wood of the chamber door met his back. He turned and tugged at it. It didn’t budge. His movements grew frantic. He clawed at the door jam, fear clouding his mind and completely destroying the delicate control he needed for his shortcuts. He needed to get out. His instincts were screaming at him to run away from this big predator coming after him. He needed to-

 

A huge paw was inside him. Bristling fur poked everywhere inside his ribcage, his spine, his pelvis. Asgore was _inside_ _him_. Asgore was holding his SOUL. The very culmination of his being. Sans’ thoughts clotted up around the intruding sensation of calloused skin against every curve of him. He was captured, and his instincts yelled at him to submit.

 

“Oh, Sans. Don’t play coy with me. I know you want this just as badly as I do. I’ve seen the way you look at me, the way your chest glows whenever you see me. Your SOUL doesn’t lie, Sans. And it’s begging for me.”

 

Sans was hanging from the doorknob now. His legs had buckled under that voice. Part of him was still holding out, trying to hold onto logic. It wasn’t Asgore going to take him, it was a machine, a shoddy one at that. He needed to leave,  _ now _ , while he still had a chance-

 

“Sans. Stoplight.”

 

The grip on his SOUL vanished. Asgore stepped away, deep concern on his face. Sans let himself fall onto the ground, locking down the panic and the fear to try and understand why his lover was backing away.

 

“I’m not sure I can do this, Sans. I know you said...but your SOUL, it- it- you were terrified! I can’t...I won’t.”

 

Sans was concerned, “i thought you wanted this.”

 

Asgore shook his head and said, “Not if it scares you that much.”

 

“it’s not you, it’s just,” Sans’ voice dropped to a whisper, “i don’t like feeling hunted.”

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Asgore asked.

 

Sans replied, sheepishly, “i don’t like feeling hunted.”

 

Asgore mused, “Perhaps we can change the scene? Would you object to turning it into an experiment?”

 

“i don’t mind that,” Sans said, “if you’re okay with it.”

 

Asgore nodded, “It’s fine, my friend. Shall we continue?”

 

Sans agreed, “okay.”


	19. BBQketchup - Formal Wear

Slim sipped on what had to be the grossest-tasting cocktail he’d ever been forced to drink. Then again, it was a lovely reddish-purple color, just like Razz’s magic. How could he have picked anything else? He’d just have to dump this somewhere his Grillby wouldn’t see. Speaking of out of sight, he had no idea where his brother had ended up. 

 

Razz had told him to “STAY PUT AND DON’T BREAK ANYTHING”. He’d done so, despite the fact that Razz had left him uncollared for the night. Of course it was when his brother was nowhere in sight that the dance music started. 

 

Slim loved to dance; not popular dances, with their sweaty hands and incessant bobbing, nor club dances, with their claustrophobic press of bodies and overwhelm of lighting. No. What he enjoyed were these older and more elaborate dances. Long gloves, sweeping skirts, dips, turns - he loved them all. But without his brother he couldn’t do anything.

 

“hey, slim! razz’s over by the chocolate fountain. what’re you doing all the way over here?”

 

Slim turned around and stepped to the side of a pillar. Approaching him from the other side was Tale Sans. He was wearing the prettiest dress. It was cobalt blue to match his magic, but the sequins on it, sparse on top, thick on bottom, were black, making the whole thing look like a darkening gradient. It was a mermaid-style dress with dropped shoulders. That left Sans’ gorgeous clavicles in full view.

 

Well, if Razz was at the chocolate fountain he wasn’t going to budge for an hour. Meanwhile slim was missing out on more music when he could be dancing! And there happened to be a convenient, lovely skeleton in front of him in a stunning dress. 

 

“sans,” slim asked, figuring why not, “would you care to dance with me?”

  
  
  


Sans blinked at him. Then he looked around. Then he laughed, but his eyes were nervous. He said, “that’s funny. i know you always dance with razz. i wouldn’t-”

 

“you see my collar, right?” Slim said. Sans blinked, then leaned in. Slim could see practically to his pelvis!

 

“uh, now that you mention it, no,” Sans hesitantly said.

 

Slim smiled down at him, “that’s cause razz set me free for tonight. i wouldn’t ask you if i thought you’d get in trouble for it. i just really like to dance.”

 

Sans started wringing his hands. He said, “i’m not very good, though. i’ll probably step on your toes.”

 

Slim shrugged and said, “even if you do, you only do 1 damage, plus the poisoning from my lv, will still barely make a dent in my hp. i’ll be fine. please dance with me?”

 

Sans searched his face, then sighed. Score. The puppy dog eyes never failed. Sans reluctantly said, “okay. but only until razz is done.”

 

Slim smiled and said, “of course.”

 

He pulled his new partner onto the floor just as the band struck up one of his favorite waltzes. Sans face lit up. He moved with Slim much more confidently. Slim doubted that this waltz would give him any troubles. And Slim knew he’d wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off his stunning dance partner.


	20. Lustberry - Hotdogging

“you’re sure?” Lust asked his boyfriend. Even though he was on the edge of running out of juice for his heat, he knew that if Berry said no, he could find another way to deal with what was left.

Berry gave him a put out look. He sighed and said, “OF COURSE I AM.”

Lust smiled and repeated, “of course you are. sorry for doubting, i just-”

“LUST,” Berry interrupted, “THANK YOU FOR MAKING SURE THAT I’VE CONSENTED. I KNOW YOUR WORLD HAS A HARD TIME WITH THE CONCEPT. DON’T APOLOGIZE FOR BEING NICE.”

Lust rubbed his hand on the back of his head and said, “sorry.”

Berry reached over from his spot kneeling on their lovely blue floral quilt and caressed Lust’s cheek. Lust leaned into it. His bare pelvis left his ankles and rose a few inches into the air. Berry reached out with his second hand and held Lust’s face still for a kiss. They pressed together hard. No tongues were involved for now, just soft pressure and the feeling of togetherness.

When they finally broke apart, Berry turned onto his stomach and summoned his ectobody. It was a little faded. There were several stains of deeper purple magic gathered around his ass.

Lust palmed his dick, which was slightly longer than was typical for a Sans. It was spattered with blue magic. They’d been at this for a while, almost a day, really. Lust’s heats could be very unpredictable. This one had shown up out of the blue about halfway through his typical cycle. Luckily their bosses were very understanding. The’d stepped out early with all of tomorrow off to recover.

But Berry had just gotten over an exhausting cold. His energy was low. He’d run out of stamina early in the game. Lust had done everything he could to hold back and give his lover breaks, but even that had finally worn him out.

“GO AHEAD AND START NOW, LUST,” Berry said.

Lust nodded and moved to mount Berry. He was careful with his hands. Berry’s skin already had the beginnings of bruises. He ended up hooking his left hand through Berry’s second set of true ribs. His right he used to line himself up with Berry’s butt cheeks. Then he thrust.

“AH!” Berry said.

Lust smiled and said, “sensitive?”

Berry turned his head and gave him a look. Lust chuckled and reached up with his right hand to soothe a bruise on Berry’s hip. The other moaned, half pain, half arousal. Lust smiled and moved his hand to another bruise.

“Lust, too much, please,” Berry squealed.

Lust put his hands back on Berry’s ribs. He concentrated on getting himself off. He rubbed down harder, faster, and pushed down on the top of his shaft with every backstroke.

The only sound was the semi-wet swishing and flopping sound of magic on magic. Schflip. Schflip. Steady movements towards a purpose.

“i’m getting close, babe,” Lust whispered, as if he was afraid that the orgasm would disappear if he spoke too loudly.

Berry smiled back at him and said, “YOU ARE, AREN’T YOU? IS THAT COIL TIGHTENING IN YOUR SOUL?”

lust nodded his head. He was biting his lip.

Berry confidently said, “THEN COME FOR ME.”

Lust did. He shuddered to a halt, thrusting shallowly to extend his orgasm longer. Then he flipped on the bed next to his lover and panted.

“DONE NOW, LUST?” Berry asked.

Lust nuzzled into him and said, “mhmm.”

“YOU KNOW YOU NEED A SHOWER FIRST,” Berry admonished, “COME ON. WAKE UP.”

“five more minutes,” Lust mumbled.

Berry smiled fondly and snuggled into Lust’s arms. He closed his eyes and said, “OKAY. JUST THIS ONCE.”

They feel asleep curled around each other on top of the blue floral quilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	21. Kedgeup - Suspension

“so, how is this supposed to work exactly?” Sans asked dubiously.

 

Fellby smiled, lavender flames sprouting amidst the purple. He asked, “Do you want to know the specifics, or the more intimate details?”

 

Sans shot him a miffed look and restated his question, “how are you going to tie me up?”

 

Fellby explained, “First, I'm going to tie a shinju harness around your rib cage, although I may have to modify it due to your...lack of flesh. Then I'll be using a Swiss seat for your lower attachment point.”

 

Sans raised one hand. Fellby sighed and said, “Yes?”

 

“maybe a little less detail?” Sans asked hesitantly.

 

“I understand,” Fellby said, “Too much for you?”

 

Sans nodded and said, “Yes. I've been tied up before, but the names are a bit beyond me.”

 

Fellby said, “Then I won't use them. Do you need me to go over the first part again?”

 

Sans shook his head. Fellby continued, “After your top harness and bottom harness are in place, I will attach several loops of rope to each that connect up through the loop on the ceiling.”

 

Sans head swiveled up the maroon wallpaper and across the popcorn ceiling to a metal o-ring. 

 

Fellby went on, “After that I will raise you slowly into position. The ropes I will tie off on the j-hook mounted on the wall to your left. We can get started.”

 

Sans was too busy trying to find the j-hook to notice Fellby come up close until the first strands of rope were being pulled tight across his sternum. Then his attention returned to the flame monster. Fellby passed the two ends of the rope around him the other way, then pulled it tight and secured it. 

 

Next, Fellby threaded another loop below the first. Sans could feel his flames lick at his bones as the elemental tied of the four strands. Then he repeated the motions three ribs up, tying it off with what felt like another half hitch. 

 

Sans felt Fellby’s hand brush past the side of his sockets as the rope strands were laid carefully across his shoulders, a few inches from his neck. Then Fellby walked around to Sans’ front side. He grabbed the rop from where it way and passed it over both the bands on his sternum, then around and under the last. Fellby’s almost-periwinkle tongue was peeking out from where his mouth would be. That was adorable. Sans bit back the urge to grab it or give him a kiss.

 

Fellby then crossed the tail end of the rope over the vertical line and under the upper band. He fiddled with the strands for a while before he was satisfied. Then Fellby put the rope on Sans’ other shoulder and walked around the other side again. 

 

After slipping the rope under the upper band and tying it off, Fellby started weaving the excess in and around the shoulder straps. When it was gone, he pulled out another length of rope and reached for Sans’ waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	22. Swapfellcest/Classic Sans - Threesome & Impact Play

“ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES,” Razz ordered.

Sans quickly complied. He, Slim, and Razz were currently kneeling on the bed. A green and gold faux quilt was beneath them. It was old. There were a few uneven patches in it. Razz and Slim had been using it since they were in the Underground. Sans personally thought it was ugly, especially when he was forced to stare at it at close quarters as he was now. Still, it was easier to clean than the real quilts the brothers preferred.

Sans felt so lucky to be here. Slim and Razz were amazing together and had been so for a long, long time. But somehow they still found room in their hearts to take him in. Him, the second laziest skeleton of them all. Him, an untrained sub. Him, the skeleton with a crush on them so big it could fill the Judgement Hall.

Today was their third session together. Razz had decided to have Sans work on his focus today, and so Sans was situated between Razz to his rear and Slim in front of him. Slim had a pussy. Razz had a short leather crop in his hands.

“I EXPECT YOU TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY BROTHER,” Razz said, then ordered him to, “GET TO WORK.”

Sans  did so. He shifted his weight to his entire forearms rather than his hands. This brought his skull closer to Slim’s pussy. A blue tongue was already forming in Sans’ mouth. He let it. Then he used that tongue to lick tentatively at the outer folds.

“I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT,” Razz said.

Sans started licking harder and deeper into Slim’s pussy. Then, just as he was starting to wiggle past the lips and into the channel, a hard strike on his ass distracted him. He pulled back to look. A hand gripped his and turned him back to his task.

“YOU ARE TO REMAIN AT YOUR JOB UNTIL I TELL YOU OTHERWISE,” Razz said, “I WILL ADD AN ADDITIONAL FIVE STROKES FOR EVERY TRANSGRESSION. YOU ARE NOW AT FIFTEEN.”

Sans nodded and got back to his task. Now that Slim’s pussy had been slicked up, Sans could wiggle his tongue inside. It took him two smacks to do. Then he twitched the tip of his tongue. Slim whined.

Razz praised him, saying, “GOOD BOY.”

Sans felt himself blushing. He kept up the motion though, licking his way deeper into Slim. Another three switches hit him all at once. He started thrusting shallowly, leaving off on the twitches for now. Slim reached out and rubbed his skull at the same time Razz hit him again. That made seven strikes. More than halfway done!

Over the next few minutes Sans worked hard to build Slim up to his climax. Razz kept up the switches. He didn’t keep to any kind of pattern Sans could recognize. He’d gotten through five switches when Slim tightened around him and swore.

“LANGUAGE, BROTHER,” Razz scolded. He seemed particularly put out.

“sorry, my lord,” Slim said. He was definitely more happy than regretful. Razz muttered under his breath. Then he hit Sans harder than any of the previous swats. Sans jerked back from Slim and whined.

He could hear the grin in Razz’s voice when he said, “LIKED THAT, DID YOU?” Sans nodded. Razz hummed and said slowly, “YES. I’LL HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT FOR NEXT TIME. YES, DEFINITELY.”

Slim rubbed his cheek bones lovingly. He said, “thank you, sans. that felt wonderful.”

Sans let his insecurity get the better of him and asked, “your sure?”

Slim nodded, but it was Razz who spoke. “YOU DID AN EXCELLENT JOB.”

Sans blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	23. Sansgore - Shibari

“Sans?” A quiet voice asked. 

 

The skeleton turned around. Asgore had just come into their bedroom. His shoulders were hunched and drawn in tight to his ears, which were drooping. His clothes and fur were sopping wet. His mouth was as limp as a dead eel. In short, Asgore looked like life had picked today to beat him up.

 

“let’s get you to the bathroom, gorey. you’re dripping all over the rug,” Sans said as he got up from his computer and walked non threateningly over to his lover. 

 

Asgore let Sans lead him into the room next door. He stripped himself of his frigid clothes while Sans started the shower and turned it up. Then Sans dropped the clothes down the chute. His own clothes followed it. Then he checked the water. It was a good temperature, he thought, not too much more than Asgore currently was. He stepped into the shower area (one of those ones with a glass wall partitioning off a huge part of the room). Then he beckoned Asgore in. The minute the water his his lover, Asgore sighed. It was a good one.

 

After a good amount of time, spent helping Asgore clean his whole body, Sans felt it was time to ask, “what happened?”

 

Asgore shivered as Sans found a bruise on his upper thigh. He said, “It was a protest. Someone had given the protestors the impression that monsters melt under water. Oh, and one rock.”

 

Sans reached up and pulled his lover into a hug. Their foreheads pressed together. Sans said, “i’m sorry.”

 

Asgore sighed, “It’s okay.”

 

Sans shook his head and said, “no it’s not, but i get that you want to move on. is there anything you want to do tonight to take your mind off of it?”

 

Asgore thought for a moment while he turned the water up. Eventually he said, “Can I tie you up tonight? Not for sex, just for you to look nice.”

 

Sans nodded and said, “i don’t mind. just so long as you don’t mind me falling asleep.”

 

Asgore chuckled. He said, “No, I don’t mind that.”

 

Ten minutes later the pair was drying off. Asgore’s fur took a lot more drying off than Sans did. When they were both satisfied they returned to the bedroom.

 

Asgore settled on the bed while Sans dug out two lengths of rope. He lined them up and draped them over Asgore’s neck. Then he wove the ends so they made a diamond. He looped the ends back under Asgore’s armpits and over his shoulders. Then he wove the ends through so as to continue the pattern.

 

With one side of the ropes, Sans passed the ends around Asgore’s back and up to the section of rope above the weaving. Then he hooked them around the strap and let them hang around Asgore’s arm. He then repeated those movements with the other side of the ropes.

 

Now Sans passed the ends around Asgore’s back again and wove the ends up and then back down through the woven area. Then he passed them around to the back, forward under Asgore’s thighs, and once again passed them around behind the back to switch sides. The ends were woven up and down through the pattern. Then they were tucked under the thigh rope. Then Sans wrapped it around the thigh and tied it off. 

 

The end result was a gorgeous expanse of woven rope across Asgore’s chest. Sans stood back and admired it. Then he noticed that Asgore had fallen asleep. He smiled and eased his lover back onto the bed. Then he crawled up next to him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	24. Swap Alphyne

“Are you sure you want me to come with you?” Undyne asked timorously. 

 

Alphys huffed. “Of course! I don’t want to pick something out and have it turn out to be the wrong texture. Or, gods forbid, the wrong color!”

Undyne closed her eyes and sighed. She could see the other’s point. Alphys was colorblind as well as half blind. Her choices in clothing were...interesting. “Were” being the operative word. Since they’d moved in together here on the Surface, Undyne had done her best to completely redo Alphys’ wardrobe. Some things hadn’t changed yet. Others had been snuck out to the garbage in the middle of the night so that their absolute horror would never see the light of day again. Among the things that hadn’t changed yet was Alphys’ uniform. The sleek leather pants and black tank top would never go out of style. 

 

Those pants were the reason they were at the leatherworker’s today. They were sleek. They smelled divine. The feel of them rubbing on her skin just ~mnh~ rubbed her all the right ways. She might just be a teensy bit obsessed with those pants. Just a tad.

 

Alphys, the wonderful girlfriend that she is, had noticed. And so she’d done some looking. She’d found a store not too far from them that sold leathergoods. It wasn’t big. It was in a strip mall, squeezed between a fast food joint and a baby boutique. The sign was simple. The window display held items that were less so. There were some gorgeous gloves. Five completely different styles of jacket sat next to two folded pairs of pants and a handful of belts. 

 

Undyne plucked up her nerve and opened the door. A bell jingled. From deep in the bowels of the shop a raspy voice called, “Just a minute and I’ll be there.”

 

The two girls exchanged a look. Then Alphys spotted a display of leather gloves and dragged Undyne over to it. There were about thirty different pairs of gloves. Most were simple, brown or black and ending at the wrist. Some were lined with some kind of wool or fur. A few longer gloves drew Undyne’s eye. 

 

“You like those elbow length ones, don’tcha?” An unfamiliar voice said behind her. 

 

Undyne jumped. She spun around. A hunch-shouldered, grey-haired, brown-eyed, dark-skinned human was smiling back at her. He chuckled, “Sorry there. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Undyne brushed some lint off her jacket. She said, “You didn’t scare me.”

 

“Yeah he did,” Alphys said, “But you get scared easily. You move very quietly for a human, sir.”

 

The old man laughed and said, “Sir. I ain’t no sir. But thank you kindly for the compliment, miss. I’m lucky. I still got all my own joints, and they ain’t started creaking on me yet.”

 

Alphys smiled, “That’s a blessing alright.”

 

He nodded calmly and said, “Sure is. Now what is it you two lovelies came in here for?”

 

Alphys gestured at the display. “Gloves. I’ve had these leather pants since back in the Underground, but we’re looking for a set of gloves to match. Think you could help us out?”

 

The man hummed and eyed her pants thoughtfully, “Welp. Those sure have seen a might of wear. Don’t think I could match the color. But the details...those buttons on the pockets would translate nicely. And I think I could manage a nice edging...I reckon I could do you a custom glove within the month, probably within a fortnight, that’ll match up right good.”

 

“Really?”  Undyne said, her eyes sparkling.

 

The man nodded and said, “Really. I might even be able to match the color, who knows.”

 

Alphys grinned and said, “Well then, sir, you got yourself a commision.”

 

The man smiled. He rasped, “Reckon I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	25. Swap Papdyne - Olfactory

“may i have one of the freshest peanut butter dog treats please?” Stretch asked politely.

 

Swapessa gave him a funny look, but handed over the treat without saying anything. He handed her the gold, and then he said, “Thank you, ‘Essa.”

 

Stretch tucked the treat into its own little plastic bag. He zipped it shut. The bag disappeared into his cavern of a tote bag. Then he waved to Swapessa as he exited the shop. 

 

Once outside, Stretch scurried towards Gaster’s riverboat. He wanted the treat to be as fresh as possible. The cold of Snowdin would help with that, but the sooner he could get the treat to its destination the better. He skidded on a patch of ice as he rounded the corner to the riverboat stand. Gaster was waiting there, as always.

 

Gaster signed to Stretch, <Hello, son. Care to ride in my boat?>

 

Stretch nodded and hopped into the boat. As he did so he said, “hey pops. can you take me to undyne’s place?”

 

Gaster hummed and grinned. The boat rose out of the water and began running on the surface of the River. Gaster asked, <What did you bring her this time, hm?>

 

“A dog treat,” Stretch said, “ ‘essa just backed them.”

 

<That will be a scent to see. Figuratively.> Gaster signed thoughtfully. Stretch rolled his eyes with as much dignity as he could manage. Gaster elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“just drop me off already, dad,” Stretch yawned. 

 

Gaster elbowed him one more time, smiling, as they pulled into Hotland’s dock. Stretch waited until the boat was completely stopped to hop off. He waved at his Dad over his shoulder as he started up the hill.

 

A few twists and turns later, Stretch was standing at the base of the Royal Lab. He shuffled up to the door and knocked twice. When the door slid open he slumped. He always hoped that someone other than the mysterious old man behind the door would flesh out a knock knock joke with him. He was always disappointed. 

 

Undyne slumped nervously in the doorway, her gloved hands wringing. Her ear flaps perked up when she saw it was him. She went to step aside to let him in, but she tripped over her own booted feet. Stretch half-lept over to catch her. 

 

She blinked up at him from her position in his arms, almost textbook perfect for a dip. Then she blushed bright red and buried her face in her hands. He smiled and brought her upright, where she squeaked and scurried into the lab. He followed her slowly. He knew she’d need a minute or two to come back down from the excitement.

 

When he got to her desk, she was busy typing and pretending that he wasn’t there. He crouched down. Then he rested his skull on her shoulder and nuzzled in. She nuzzled back and said, “You’d better have brought me something good this time.”

 

Stretch smiled and kissed her gills. He said, “Of course I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	26. Lustberry - Toys

“ARE YOU SURE WE’RE IN THE RIGHT PLACE?” Blue asked. He'd gotten used to Lust’s weird trips and odd connections, but this part of town was shady, even for Lust! Well, not so much shady as dirty, dark, and uninhabited. The fact that it was 8 o'clock at night wasn't helping matters.

 

“just around this corner to the left, berry. i swear that this place is legit. i wouldn't steer you wrong, would i?” Lust shot back over their clasped arms.

 

Blue shot him a look. He said, “OH, I DON’T KNOW. IT’S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE DONE SO THE PAST FIVE, NO, SIX TIMES?”

 

Lust stopped and thumped his other hand on his chest. He said, “those were different. you really think i'd steer you wrong over this? a t-shirt, maybe. but this?”

 

Blue sighed and said, “IF IT WERE FROM YOU, MAYBE I'D TRUST IT. BUT I DON'T TRUST YOUR WORLD-MATES.”

 

Lust let go to wave both hands in the air. He said, “we rely on this stuff! you know that. gerson isn’t going to poison his clients. everyone buys from him!”

 

Blue’s shoulders slumped. He said, “I’M SORRY. I’M JUST-  I’M UNEASY. I’VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE.”

 

Lust wrung his hands and said, “i know. that’s why i’m here, right? to support you. i’ve been going to gerson for this since the lust injections. i took my paps to him when he was old enough.”

 

Blue perked up. “REALLY? PINK?” He asked curiously

 

Lust nodded and held out his right hand for Blue to take. He said, “yep. he still goes to gerson. so do i. if you want, you can just come in as my friend. you don’t have to buy anything. he’s used to people coming in just to look.”

 

“Okay,” Blue hesitated before taking the hand. Lust smiled and led him towards the corner. 

 

When they rounded the corner Blue saw what  _ had _ to be the shop. It was the only storefront open at this time of day. If he’d been asked to describe what he expected, it wasn’t this. It was just a storefront. There was a lit OPEN sign in the window. It was otherwise blacked out. Above the window there was a neon sign that looked like something out of the nineties. It was cream with rainbow stripes on one side and green writing. The writing simply said, “Gerson’s.” Not particularly helpful.

 

Inside, a doorbell jangled. Blue looked around and liked what he saw. Everything was organised. Models were on shelves which had boxes underneath. The shelves were painted black. They weren’t overcrowded. There were a few changing rooms in the back and benches in the middle of the room. 

 

The only thing that stood out as not per normal was the fact that the merchandise in here was sex toys. Vibrators, dildos, fleshlights, plugs - definitely not your normal store stuff.

 

Gerson stood behind the counter and smiled. “Wah ha ha. Is that a Sans I spot? Or is it Papyrus. I always seem to get you two mixed up.”

 

Lust shot Gerson finger guns. He said, “it’s me. your sansy boy. here with my friend, blue. i’m in here shopping for a friend. you got anything good for a beginner, gerson?”

 

Gerson squinted. Then he said, “Who do you take me for, Toriel? Of course I have toys for beginners. You’d be surprised how many humans come in here for their first toy. I’ve even got a little kit. Want to see?”

 

Lust nodded. Blue followed him over to the counter, where Gerson pulled out a little bag. 

 

Lust smiled and said, “looks good. is that the vibe i started my brother on?”

 

Gerson shrugged and said, noncommittally, “Probably.”

 

Lust continued, “the dildo’s nice. not too wide, not too long. and this brand of lube is a good one.”

 

Gerson squinted and said, “You think I would give them anything less? I want them to come back, lad, not give up.”

 

Lust backtracked, saying, “i know, i know. just talking out loud.”

 

Blue snorted. Gerson eyed Blue as if he’d only just now remembered he was there. He watched him thoughtfully. Then he went over to one of the shelves and pulled out a fleshlight. He then grabbed a plug from on the other side and brought them over to Lust.

 

“Here,” Gerson said, “Take these.”

 

Lust examined them closely. He beamed at Gerson, “thanks. i couldn’t-”

 

“Full price, mind you. I know how much you cost.”

 

Lust winced. Blue stepped in and said, “HE’S NOT BUYING THEM. I AM. SURELY YOU COULD DO ME A SPECIAL COST?”

 

Gerson snorted this time. He chuckled. “Alright, kid. I guess that was a little rude. Still full price, though.”

 

Blue sighed and said, “IT WAS WORTH A SHOT.”

 

Gerson checked Blue out, and soon he and lust were back out in the street. 

 

Lust glomped onto him and said, “thank you.”

 

Blue smiled. “DON’T MENTION IT. NOW, HOW DID WE GET HERE AGAIN?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	27. Classic Fontcest - Against a Wall

“pap, what are you-” Sans gasped.

 

Papyrus put a hand over his mouth and said, “HUSH, BROTHER. YOU DON’T WANT SOMEONE TO HEAR US, DO YOU?”

 

At the same time, Papyrus picked him up and propped Sans against the plaster wall. Then he reached down and cupped Sans’ pubic synthesis through his shorts. Sans stifled a moan and whispered, “pap, not now, we have to stay with the group!”

 

Papyrus scoffed as he yanked Sans’ shorts down. He said, “WE CAN CATCH THEM UP EASILY. IT’S HARDLY THE FIRST TIME WE’VE DONE THIS, IS IT?”

 

The chilly breeze of the mountainside made him shiver. They’d been out on a hike with Frisk and their friends when Papyrus had grabbed his hand and dragged him into the trees. They’d ended up on the backside of one of the park’s bathrooms.

 

Sans brought one hand up to his mouth to muffle his gasps. Papyrus was massaging him now, working at the bones in and around the gap in his pelvis. The cold was working against him. Within minutes of starting this, Sans shuddered as his dual entrances came to life.

 

“GOOD BOY,” Papyrus whispered into Sans’ skull. He started fingering Sans, first one finger, then, quickly, two. The forest heard the quiet squelching. Papyrus started scissoring his fingers apart, and the stretch had Sans panting. 

 

Finally, Papyrus seemed to be satisfied with the stretch on Sans’ pussy. He collected some of Sans’ slick with one hand catching it and the thumb rubbing his clit. The other hand was busy slipping down Papyrus’ shorts. His stiff member sprang free. He stroked it roughly with the slick-wet hand. 

 

Papyrus rested his head against the wall and nuzzled into Sans’ collarbone. Sans nuzzled him back as best he could. Then he stiffened. Papyrus had pressed the head of his dick against his entrance and was slowly pushing it in. Sans’ hands scrabbled for a hold across Pap’s back. He ended up hooking them under Pap’s arms to pull him in closer.

 

“DO YOU LIKE THIS, SANS? HAVING ME PRESSED INSIDE YOU OUT HERE, IN THE OPEN? WHERE ANYONE COULD CATCH US?” Sans shuddered as Papyrus whispered to him. Then Papyrus laughed and said, “NYEH, I FELT YOU CLENCH THERE. YOU DO LOVE IT. SUCH A GOOD BOY.”

 

Sans managed to hook his legs around his brother and locked them. Then he used the leverage to pull himself all the way down on Papyrus’ length. When he bottomed out, he held himself tight up against his brother.

 

Sans said, “if you don’t fuck me hard and fast right now i’m telling tori that you’re the one who stole that pie.”

 

Papyrus pulled back and started to sweat. He dragged his hips back and slammed his dick back in. This morphed into a frantic pace that had Sans moaning into his hand and had Papyrus panting hard. The pace built Sans up to an orgasm quickly.

 

Sans whined, “pap, i’m-”

 

“I KNOW,” his brother said, “I’M ALMOST THERE TOO. HOLD ON UNTIL I COME.”

 

Sans tried. He breathed deeper. He tried to relax his gut. He wasn’t good at this, but he didn’t have to be. Papyrus’ rhythm faltered and hot, sticky liquid hilled him. He lost it and came.

 

Papyrus panted out his praise, “GOOD BOY.”

 

They’d have to rejoin the others soon, but for now, they could bask in the afterglow together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	28. HoneyMustardBerry - Stripping

**“** hey, stretch. you seen blue around here?” Red asked as he tugged lightly on Stretch’s day collar. It was red leather with yellow fur on the inside and a big buckle. He’d given it to Stretch a few months ago, and he never took it off. He’d said he liked the warmth 

 

Stretch didn’t even look up from his phone screen. He said, “no. i don't think he's come home yet. why?”

 

Red frowned and pulled out his phone. Yes, the text was still there. It had arrived during his afternoon break. It was short. Blue had texted him a lenny face and an arrow pointing to a house. This was so atypical of Blue that Red had hurried back to see what’s up. But when he got there, Blue was nowhere to be found. 

 

“did he text you anything?” Red asked, tugging more insistently.

 

Stretch paused his match-three game and swiped his way over to the texting app. His eye sockets widened.

 

“that doesn’t sound like blue at all. is he sick or something?” Stretch asked.

 

Red shrugged and said, “hell if I know. he didn’t look sick this morning.”

 

“maybe his heat cycles going,” Stretch pondered, “it shouldn’t be this week, but-”

 

The front door burst open. Blue stood, framed in the doorway and silhouetted against the light. His eyes were sparkling. His bandana was off, revealing a gold leather collar with red fur and a big buckle. Red had only given it to him a week ago, but Blue rarely wore it outside their play sessions. Even though wearing that collar would signal to other monsters that Red was protecting him, Blue would not wear it for fear of getting it dirty. If he was wearing it today, and so loudly too, it was probably because he wanted to play. Red was certainly down. Stretch was, too, given the growing tent in his shorts. 

 

“MWEH HEH HEH! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, ALSO KNOWN AS BLUE AND BLUEBERRY, HAVE LEARNED A NEW THING I WOULD LIKE TO TRY. I HAVE SPENT THE DAY WITH LUST AND DANCE. COME! TO THE BEDROOM!” Blue said. 

 

He then darted forward, grabbed Stretch and Red by one hand each, and pulled them up the stairs to their bedroom. Inside, he pushed them to sit. Red was closer to the door, but Stretch was farther back. They settled in to watch.

 

Blue stood in front of them with his back to them. Then one hand pinched the very edge of his t-shirt and slowly dragged it up to reveal a sliver of ectobody. He lifted that hip up and the sliver vanished. Then he rolled his weight to his other him and picked that edge up to reveal another sliver.

 

After holding it there for three counts, Blue pulled it up a little higher. Then he rolled his hips again and pulled the other side up. Slowly, switching his weight from side to side all the while, Blue pulled his shirt up his body. 

 

When he reached the spot just below his breasts, he threw his hip into a turn to face them. He was smiling, and he winked. Then he brought his arms up over his head and grabbed opposite sides. Blue pulled the shirt up over his boobs, revealing the lack of a bra. He only had two flower bandaids over his sensitive nipples. Blue continued to pull, freeing his head with a twist as he rolled it on his neck. The shirt was spun, then passed from one hand to the other, then flung into the laundry basket.

 

Now Blue started on his pants. He kicked off his boots and hooked two thumbs under the waistband. He bent all the way forward. Then he winked again and began pulling down his pants. 

 

First he pulled the waistband straight down, leaving a big gap through which his turquoise laced panties could be seen. Then he closed the gap and began to shimmy it down with that same sway. Left, right, left, right - on each sway the lace became a little more visible. Soon the entire panty could be seen. When the last little bit was cleared, Blue smoothly slipped his legs out of the pants.

 

He tossed his pants into the hamper. That left him in his two petals, panties, and socks. He stood up and cocked one hip. Then he said, “SO? HOW DID I DO?”

 

Red’s shark grin clearly wanted to rip the panties right off. He said, instead, “That was amazing, sweatheart.”

 

Stretch, who was busy trying to blot out a nose bleed, just held up a thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	29. SpicyKustard/Bluedgeup - Double Penetration

“GRAB THE LUBE, SANS,” Edge ordered.

 

“yes sir,” Sans said demurely. 

 

He was lucky Edge was letting him do this. As the junior submissive, he would normally be in the middle. But Edge had decided that Red was getting too cheeky, so he was going to be punished and Sans was helping. He'd never done this before, so he was letting Edge take the lead. He'd already tied both of Red's hands behind his back and had put a makeshift gag into his mouth. Now they were getting ready for the main event.

 

Edge said next, “ THOROUGHLY LUBE AND STRETCH BOTH ENTRANCES.”

 

Sans squeezed a good dollop of lube into his right hand. Then he spread it around to all his fingers. He wiggled his index finger into Red's ass. Red mumbled something.

 

“IGNORE HIM,” Edge instructed. 

 

Sans tried, but the pants, moans, and whimpers were getting to him. He'd just about managed to work three fingers in when Edge picked Red up and turned him around.

 

“GET THE OTHER HOLE NOW, SANS.”

 

“yes, sir,” Sans answered. He grabbed the tube and reapplied the lube to his fingers. Then he began to work Red's vagina looser. 

 

Since he wasn't sure which hole Edge was going to have him on, Sans decided to work Red loose enough to take his girth on this hole as well. Sans was quite a bit wider than Edge was. Luckily, he wasn't anywhere near as long. If he had been, there was no way Red could take them both. As it was, Sans was still sure the stretch wouldn’t be enjoyable for him. But Edge was in charge, and this was a punishment. Sans want going to argue with that.

 

“STOP,” Edge said abruptly. Sans did, and only then did he realised Red was more than ready. Sans hunched up. How could he have gotten so distracted that he failed to notice-

 

“SANS. LOOK AT ME.”

 

Sans looked up into calm red eye lights.

 

“I AM NOT ANGRY WITH YOU. DO YOU REMEMBER WHO IS IN CHARGE?”

 

Sans nodded.

 

“you are, sir.”

 

Edge nodded solemnly.

 

“THAT'S RIGHT. I AM IN CHARGE. I WILL DIRECT YOU. YOU CANNOT MAKE A MISTAKE. ONLY I CAN DIRECT YOU BADLY. THAT IS ALL THAT CAN GO WRONG. REPEAT THAT.”

 

Sans repeated, “you are in charge. you will direct me. i cannot make a mistake. only you can direct me badly. that is all that can go wrong.”

 

Edge smiled at him and said, “GOOD BOY. NOW, GET YOURSELF READY WHILE I BEGIN.”

 

Sans concentrated and summoned his dick. Then he began pumping it up to full hardness while Edge buried himself deep in Red's ass. Sans saw Red's eyes widen. He shook his head, but Sans knew Edge knew just how much Red could take.

 

“SANS, COME.”

 

Sans obeyed Edge quickly, slipping his shaft into Red's cunt. Red felt so tight around him. Sans felt his mouth open and pant.

 

“THAT'S ENOUGH TIME TO ADJUST. LET US GET STARTED.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang out with me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	30. Sansgoriel - Stockings

“I just have one more dress for you to try, Sans. Oh, and some stockings to go with it.”

 

Inside the changing room, he stepped out of the red felt dress and grey tights. He liked the colors and the textures, but the shoulder area was far too tight. It made it impossible to move his arms freely.

 

Sans grabbed the neatly-folded pile from Toriel over the door of the room. It looked pretty when he held it out. It was a white, sleeveless skater dress with lace over the body and the skirt. The lace shaded from almost white at the neck, through blue, and into black at the hemline. It was just shy of formal, perfect for a party or a date night. 

 

He then turned to the stockings. They were blue knit and would reach over his knees. The top had more lace. Sans noticed that it was in the same pattern as the dress was. It looked like little flowers. He wondered what kind they were supposed to be.

 

Sans slipped into the stockings first. They went up fairly easily. The only two problem areas were his ankles and his knees. Both joints were much thicker and more complicated. He'd gotten good at keeping them from snagging. The main issue was keeping them up. But fashion tape could work wonders. Just... Not before he bought them.

 

Once She had the stockings up he unzipped the dress. It's square neckline rested just below his collarbones. Almost every dress he'd tried on today had a square neckline. Toriel said he looked good in them, but he thought she might be a little bit biased. She was his girlfriend, after all. And she had picked out the majority of his clothes at this point.

 

“You are doing okay in there, are you not?” Toriel's voice floated into the changing room.

 

“i'm fine,” Sans said guiltily as he hurried to step into the dress and zip it up. He managed to get into it just fine, but the zipper at the back refused to cooperate. 

 

A few minutes of fighting went by before he gave up and opened the door. Sans said, “i tried to zip it up, but i just can't get it to cooperate.”

 

Toriel immediately stood up and came over to him. 

 

“Let me help,” she said. 

 

He let her. Toriel grabbed a hold of the tiny little zipper pull and tried to zip it up. It failed. She frowned and tried again. The zipper stuck. She tried to unzip him. The zipper did not want to do that, either.

 

Toriel said, “Oh my. Let me go see if I can find an attendant.”

 

Her footsteps moved out from behind him, through the door to the changing rooms, and then faded as she went on her quest. Sans stayed there and breathed deeply to fight the growing panic in his soul. It wasn't logical, just an instinctive desire to run away from what had turned out to be a trap. Running away was unlikely to help him here. All he could do was wait and breathe.

 

Soon, Toriel's footsteps returned, along with a set of smaller ones. They came to him. The human with Tori had a pair of scissors and a bottle of oil.

 

Before long the dress was off. Luckily, the scissors had not been necessary. The human took the dress back into the bowls of the store. There was one plus, however. Because of the trouble they had endured with the dress, he was going to get the blue lace stockings for free. Definitely a result. Adore was going to love his surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	31. Fell Doggo/Red - Free Day

“wha-”

 

Doggo sliced through the collar with a pang of regret. It was a shame that the spell allowing Red to vocalize was tied into the same collar that Fell used to track and punish his movements and actions. But this couldn’t work if Fell could still shock Red for being anywhere other than the house or his sentry station. And Doggo sure as hell wasn’t going to let Fell keep the skeleton from sleeping any longer. That was just cruel.

 

The fact that Red had to lose his voice for all this to happen was a pity. He’d have to buy another spell off of Grillby, the old skinflint that he was. It’d probably cost at least a week’s pay.

 

His paws automatically continued their task while his brain thought about this. Grip the throat to control movement. A calming stroke down the spine to make the target stop struggling. Slip off the jacket and slice through the tank beneath it in case of more tracking devices. Smooth along the entire chest - uh, ribcage - to initiate arousal and check for weapons. 

 

His brain, having finally wandered back to the present, decided that he needed to check the inside of Red’s ribs as well. No weapons, but the heat scent that had been brewing all day grew stronger. Hmm. Sensitive area, then. Good to know.

 

He continued his strokes on the lower section of spine, and watched as Red bucked forward into them. He pumped once, twice, three times. Just to be sure, obviously. The first had little reaction, but on the third Red thrust back in his chair. He tried to turn his skull, too. Doggo walked around to the side and let him. The look on Red face was gratifying - confused, but eager, pleading for something he couldn’t name. Well, the canine would give him that soon enough. Back to undressing him.

 

Doggo decided to tackle the shoes first. He knew the minute he took off those shorts he’d lose it, and the shoes were so worn there wasn’t much left to them, anyway. Slice through the laces rather than untie them - longs strings are garrots waiting to be used. Take the socks, too, although it hurt to resist taking a whiff. If Red had lived with anyone but Fell then Doggo would have kept them for scenting materials. But he didn’t trust Fell not to have poisoned them out of spite. Even if doing so hurt Red. Better get that checked out too, since he’d have to get a healer anyway. Fell had left too many obvious cracks.

 

Now for the last of it. He brushed one digit up the space between Red’ tibia and fibula, feeling the shudder and the push back into him. Good. He pulled back and reached up to the waistband. One claw hooked underneath and he stared up into Red’ cracked eye sockets. Then Doggo let Red’s throat go.

 

“You want me?” The question was gruff. He was already feeling the heat affect him, but he wanted to know. Old fashioned, yes, but the dogs still refused to take a mate without consent. He figured it must hurt less that way, and you got a partner out of it, not a slave. Definitely better. Safer together than apart.

 

Red was looking lost. Doggo growled angrily at Fell and his neglect. Everyone in Snowdin knew Red was untouched and uneducated about sex and mating. Only the dogs knew why Fell did it. There were very few monsters in the Underground capable of carrying a child to term, and Red was one. A very, very young one. Young enough that they’d had time to plan this little coup before his first heat with weeks to spare.

 

“‘Wanna mate you. Gotta decide now, can’t stop after.”

 

Red’ eyelights widened and his jaw dropped. Light glinted off a moist tongue. Doggo licked his lips appreciatively.

 

Red watched the tongue greedily, and Doggo chuckled, “Yours. Choose.”

 

The small skeleton searched his face, doubt in his eyes. Not surprising. He grew up with a dictator for a brother. When would he ever have had a choice?

 

Slowly, Red started nodding. It quickly sped up until he could hardly see anything but the blurr. The skeleton was leaning towards him, his heat spiking like crazy. 

 

Doggo growled pleasure, and Red shuddered along.

 

“Good.”

 

The shorts were off, more ripped than slid. It took a few seconds for the sight beneath to register. When it did, Doggo growled again. He wasn’t sure if it was pleasure or anger this time.

 

“Hold still.”

 

Red tried his best as Doggo slipped his claw under the stained bandages, which bound suspicious lumps into a spiral around his right femur, and sliced. A long, bony tail fell free. It was cracked and caked with dried marrow. He couldn’t believe it wasn’t dust. Even with all that, it was beautiful. Doggo bent down and nuzzled it.

 

“Mine,” He licked along it, sharp blood and powdered bone filling his taste buds. The tail twitched weakly in his grip.

 

“Never hide this. It’s beautiful,” The tail twitched again, a faint wag that spoke volumes on how long it had been tied like that. It didn’t have the strength to move. Another thing he’d have to show the healer. How could anyone take away someone else’s tail like that? He just didn’t get it. Their world was cruel, yes, and sometimes dangerous, but not like  _ that _ . You fended for yourself and your loved ones or you were dead. You didn’t torture them for the hell of it.

 

Doggo licked the tail again, longer, all the way up to Red’ pelvis. The skeleton squirmed, and Doggo lifted his head. Trembling hands were wringing just above his head. He nuzzled up into them, encouraging them to act. Red jerked away, fear on his face.

 

“Pet me. Touch me. Need to feel you.”

 

The encouragement did the trick. Red pet him, and the strokes were amazing. He sighed, nuzzling into it. This was nice.

 

The warmth of those hands registered, the temperature and texture of someone in heat recalling him to his task. Doggo stood abruptly, pulling Red into his arms and encircling him in warm fur and strong arms. He loped into the forest, dodging trees and leering teenagers with ease. He had to get Red home, hidden, safe. Had to reach the den.

 

* * *

 

Red’ phalanges were gripping him tightly by the time he squirmed in. This entrance was a bit tight, and he ended up shoving the skeleton in first before crawling in himself. He hoped the tracks weren’t too obvious. He couldn’t have anyone tracking them who didn’t belong.

 

The skeleton didn’t look around. He didn’t make a move towards the nest of blankets, old shirts, and pillows Dogaressa had helped him arrange. He didn’t admire the flooring, thick rugs and carpeting to keep out the chill (Doggo had been so proud when he thought of that. Red was always so much more reactive in the cold, so unhappy). Red didn’t even notice the shelves of mustard and tinned food (the flavors were ones Red had mentioned liking, even if the brand was different. This brand was healthier in any case).

 

No, what Red did was wrap his arms around his knees and huddle. His tail was limp beside him. He wasn’t shaking. The scent of his heat was still incredibly strong, although the run in the cold had slowed it down a bit. Doggo stepped closer, but Red didn’t move. Doggo whuffed at him, and the skull lifted.

 

“Red?” he minced forward, suddenly uncertain. The long run had worked off enough energy that this oddness could keep him from pouncing, “Something wrong?”

 

Red shook his head. Doggo whined in confusion. Red leant in his direction, but something held him back. It was exactly like when- oh. 

 

“Your den, now. Our den. Can explore, can touch.”

 

Red blinked, slowly unfolded himself, and started exploring things. He looked back every so often to get permission to continue. Doggo added another black mark against Fell’s name. Most people didn’t leave traps in their homes anymore - at least, not when they expected guests. Red shouldn’t have to wait for permission to be curious.

 

The skeleton was drawn into the nest like a Tem to a hoard of gold. He didn’t touch anything at first, just turning back and forth in the middle of it. Without warning he dropped, and Doggo leapt forward only to stop as Red burrowed into a heap of his shirts. He grinned as Red rearranged them, tying a few together into a large ball. That was good. Red liked it enough to stay. 

 

Red caught sight of another shirt he wanted in the ball and pounced on it, his tail lifting just a bit. Doggo watched the thing, his tongue lolling. It wagged back and forth a bit, and he wanted more. He wanted to see it moving like a metronome, slow and even and deeply content. He wanted to see it blurr with excitement. He wanted to see it arch aside for him, Red peering over his shoulder with lustful eyes…

 

Red whipped round to face him when his own scent blossomed. He crawled forward, not wanting to leave the nest, but wanting his new mate. Doggo grinned and sauntered over. Fresh scent was always better than old.

 

He crouched down just inside the nest, but Red was already fawning at him, crouching low and pulling back to draw him in. His scent was wild now, and slick magic was dripping down his femurs. His good socket’s light was completely white, the first time Doggo had ever seen him acting that relaxed. His SOUL jumped at the sight, drawing him into the nest he was clearly being invited into.

 

Red nuzzled up under him, rubbing his arms until they held him close. He dug his head into the crook of Doggo’s shoulder, and Doggo didn’t doubt he was chuffing like mad. He bent his own head down to Red’ collarbones, and that glorious smell filled his nose. He felt his instincts taking over, and let them. 

 

Doggo spun Red round in his lap with one paw, then pinned him high against his chest. The other slipped down and started exploring. Slick magic tingled under his pads. He bathed them in it, then brought them up to his face and sniffed. The smell was heady, and the sight made his desires swell. Dark blue with glints of yellow- both rare shades, now. He’d been worried it would be red through and through, what with that red eye light, but Red must have barely been touched by the red tide. Surprising, and all the more reason to keep Fell away. 

 

“Pretty. Wonder how it tastes?” 

 

Doggo slurped the magic off his paws, the shudders in his lap more arousing than the salty slick. His rod was beginning to extend, now. He could feel his sheath rolling back. Red stared down, mesmerized.

 

Doggo grunted as he picked Red up. He set him gently on the cushions, tail up, conflicting instincts to protect and to fuck warring inside. He didn’t want to be rough with the skeleton this first time. He was too fragile. Tomorrow, maybe, after the healer had been and gone. Not too rough yet, but he had to claim him quickly. Both of them were losing it.

 

He laced one paw with Red’ phalanges, holding himself up and keeping Red down. The other caressed that lovely spine all the way down to the tip of the tail, then back up far enough to grip and lift. Two blue holes wiggled back at him, and he couldn’t resist leaning in for a taste. Red bucked back into his snout and he obliged. His tongue wriggled around the edges, then dove in and stroked the trembling walls. He built Red right up to the edge, and then pulled out.

 

He smacked his lips loudly, let go of that gorgeous tail, and shuffled forward between Red’ legs. The skeleton was wriggling desperately, pleading skull arched to watch him.

 

Doggo wrapped his paw around his extended dick and stroked, “Need you, Red. Need to bond, have to tie.”

 

Red focused in on his paw, clearly not hearing him. Not that he’d understand if he could. Doggo sighed and pushed forward. He lined himself up with Red and slid in. The slick was so complete he bottomed out completely, despite Red’ tightness. The skeleton underneath him stiffened, and Doggo licked comfortingly at every bone.

 

“Got you. Breathe. Good boy,” Red hitched beneath him. Doggo chuffed encouragement.

 

“Good boy, such a good boy. Pretty, nice, smart, good boy.”

 

Every word brought a shiver, and every shiver eased that tight grip. Doggo panted, “So good. Tight, warm. Strong magic, tingling. Such a good boy.”

 

Finally, finally, Red let go, his body falling loose beneath him. Doggo licked his collarbone. Then he pulled out, slammed back into the skeleton beneath him, and bit. They bonded.

 

The flood of information almost overwhelmed him. Red was so anxious, every corner of his SOUL was jammed with fear - it controlled him. Pain was everywhere, everything, so much that Red hardly knew it was there anymore, because it always had been. His memories were jumbled and broken, locked boxes and toppled filing cabinets all over the place. His internal map of the universe was covered with doodles, concepts like safety and danger and caution mixed with orders so ingrained they were instinct. Don’t argue. Don’t ask for anything. Don’t disobey. Don’t try.

 

Doggo would have been lost in it if it hadn’t been for the pleasure. Above all that misery was a layer of gratitude and enjoyment so strong it almost flooded him with endorphins. Red’ mind was a mess of confused sentences.

 

_ “nice to me because he cares. good boy? smell amazing. asked me? invited? no collar, no clothes, but warm. warm pads, warm fur, warm nest. good nest, big. boss can’t destroy. wanna keep it. wanna stay. hot feeling gone-but-not-gone, inside feels nice. tail. likes tail - why? bit me, but love. love not LOVE.” _

 

Through it all Doggo kept thrusting. He couldn’t stop, had to finish the process. 

 

_ “what process?” _

 

The thought was conscious and directed, and Doggo welcomed it, his words spaced between thrusts, “Red. Good boy, Red. Have to finish the bond - bite, tie, link. Bonded can’t be taken away.”

 

For the first time Red understood what that meant, the feelings Doggo couldn’t express hitting him directly.

 

_ “if you do this, i’ll be safe from him?” _

 

Doggo’s thrusts grew erratic, the combination of the new bond and his own low stamina bringing him to a climax quickly. His knot was already growing, ready to tie with Red and finish the claim.

 

“Safe,” Doggo agreed, “Protect you. Take care. Watch, mate, love.”

 

On the last word, he pushed the knot inside Red. It lodged and his dick started pumping.

 

Red tail did its best to express how much joy he was feeling around the pinch of his knotting.

 

_ “thank you.” _

 

Doggo licked tenderly at his mark-bite, “No. Thank you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


End file.
